The Ponds and the Blue Box of Timey Wimey Stuff
by ganglyfox
Summary: Amy & Rory enrol into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 11, as Amy waits for her Imaginary friend to return to her. Rory instantly has eyes for her, but does she feel the same way?
1. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

_**Note: This is set while Amy is 11 years old, so she has already met the Doctor once before, and is hoping for his return. She lives with her Aunt, and has no parents. She doesn't know Rory or River, or any of those characters. Hogwarts is set as it is in Philosopher's Stone.**_

Amy straightened out her black Hogwarts tie, her palms sweating as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was distinctive against the rest of her uniform. She glanced over to Vincent, her Tawny Owl, scratching against it's cage, itching to be set free.  
>Sighing slightly,she looked at the time. Eight-O-Clock. She would have to leave shortly if she was going to successfully catch the Express at eleven.<br>"_Oh! _There you are Amelia!" yelled her Aunt, looking somewhat relieved. "Like I was going to be anywhere else..." Muttered Amy, under her breath.  
>"Are you all packed then? We need to leave."<br>The ginger quickly scanned her room, staring at all the plasticine figures of herself with the raggedy Doctor, and his blue box. "Y-yeah. I'm packed."  
>She turned back to Aunt Sharon, giving her a quick smile. "R-remember what I said...if...no...<em>when <em>the Doctor returns, you send me an owl, okay?"  
>Aunt Sharon just laughed. "Of course, Amelia, <em>of course<em>." She still wasn't sure if Hogwarts was even real, or just a joke. Amy's family had only agreed to send her there so she wouldn't stop banging on about her imaginary friend all the time. Apparently her Parents both had attended the school, meaning there was little surprise when little Amelia got her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday.

xxxx

Amy raced down the platform, looking around for platform 9 and 3/4. "Quarter to eleven...I'm not going to make it." She said to herself, panicking. All of platform nine was clearly labelled, but not what she was looking for. She combed her hair back with her fingers, exhaling sharply. Maybe it wasn't Kings Cross after all?

She was just about to lose all hope, when a young boy came up from behind her. "E-excuse me? Sorry, are you looking for the Hogwarts Express?" He asked. Amy swung round to see he was also in Hogwarts uniform, but no house tie, which meant he must be a first year also. "Can you not find it either?-Aunt Sharon told me this was a set up I-" He smirked at her shyly. "No, it's just over here, that wall, there." He pointed to a brick wall, but there was no Express, or other students. "You run into the wall and-" Amy instantly backed away. "Oh, very funny, make fun of the ginger kid. Okay, sure, i'll just..._run_ into that wall and get...transported into Narnia." The boy looked at her funny.  
>"You really don't know where the platform is, do you?" Amy shook her head, before looking at the time again. "Look, its five to eleven, I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me where to go. I wont bother you again." The boy laughed and took one of her hands. "Follow me."<p>

They lined up parallel with the wall. "I'll go first, then you just, run at the wall after me, okay?" Amy looked at him as if he was bonkers. Mind you, so was she. The boy promptly flung himself at the wall, and to Amy's amazement, he completely disappeared. "W-w-what!" She shouted, looking around, nobody had noticed anything. No-one cared that he had just vanished.

Two minutes to the hour. Come on Amy, it was worth a shot. It did look like magic, and that was what Hogwarts was all about. She breathed in sharply, and lined up towards the wall. She was completely mad for trying this. Bonkers. She would just close her eyes, and run towards it. "Please." she pleaded to herself, and began to run. Her pace picked up as she put one hand over her eyes, reaching the brick wall.

"There you are!" Someone called out to her. "Quickly, one minute before we leave!" She opened her eyes as the same boy grabbed her stuff and handed them to some adults to load onto the train. "I-I didn't die." She stated, in shock. Her eyes stared at the vibrant steam train,'Hogwarts Express' engraved on the front. She laughed slightly, the whole scene was magical. "I made it!" She squealed again. "-Yes, you didn't die, but you will if we don't get on aboard, come on!" He pulled her onto the nearest carriage, and they sat down in an compartment together, just as the train began to leave the station. "I'm R-rory by the way, Rory Williams." He extended his arm out to her, grinning. "Hi, I'm Amy Pond." She smiled back at Rory, and shook his hand.

* * *

><p>A short chapter to begin with, I hoped you liked it :).<br>In the next chapter I'll focus more on Amy and Rory's characters themselves, and show more of their loveable personalities properly.  
>Also, I might introduce some of the Potter characters!<br>Please feel free to leave reviews, I'm sort of just writing this as I go along, so if you want anything to happen just let me know and I'll try to include it!  
>Also, I still need to decide what house Rory should be in.<br>**Remember, I'll write faster with reviews, ideas, and comments :D**


	2. Toads, beans and genes

_Thankyou to everyone who has commented on the first chapter, on here, and also tumblr! :)  
>Seeing as the story is just starting out, I will try to keep the pace up, and post a new chapter every day or so, until I start school again :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This was brought up in one of my reviews, so I thought I'd just clear something up. This story is set on a sort of Parallel Universe, if you like. Logicically, it is not possible that Amy and Rory could go to school with Harry Potter, which is why I haven't even tried to fiddle around with years and such. In this Parallel world they do, and Amy's past is also different, as she didn't spend her childhood with Rory, E.C.T. Though I will try to make Parallel scenes with HP1, now that Amy and Rory are involved, different things may happen, even if it results to the same outcome. All I can say is, if you want a perfect logical and possible storyline, this fic wont be for you. This set up just allows my writing to be free, and will hopefully make the story more entertaining!<em>**

xxxx

"So, how come you didn't know where the platform was? Did your parents not tell you?" Rory enquired, almost staring at the gingers flawless skin. Amy looked down at the floor, almost ashamed. "I don't have parents. Just an Aunt. But she doesn't think this place is real."  
>"..Oh...I'm really sorry Amy." She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, really. I'm used to being left behind." Rory raised an eyebrow, this girl kept saying things that didn't quite make sense. However, he decided it would probably be better not to question her, he didn't want to scare her off before they even had reached Hogwarts. Amy watched him ruffle through his pocket, as he pulled out a small box of jelly beans. "Are you hungry?" He asked, offering the box to her.<br>"Those beans look a bit, _odd_, don't they?" she said with amusement. Rory took a bean from the box and placed it in his mouth. Within a matter of seconds, he spat it out again, wiping his tongue on his hand, trying to remove the taste. "Earwax" He uttered, his eyes watering. Amy raised an eyebrow at him, this boy was nearly half as mad as she was. "What, you got an Earwax flavoured bean?" He nodded, still not being able to say anything, like he had ate something really sour. Rory expected her to question how odd her was, having earwax flavoured beans in his pocket, but instead, she took one from the box. "Hey, it's blue, I like blue things." She stated, as she put the speckled bean in her mouth. Rory just grinned, he found her oddness quite endearing. Her face lit up. "Mmm! Blueberry!" She licked her lips, inhaling the flavour. "That was lovely. May I?" She signaled to the box. "Oh, sure, although, I wont have another myself, I can still taste the earwax, and there's worse in there." He said, shuddering. Amy laughed at him and put her hand in the box again, when they were intterupted.

The compartment door opened, as a bushy haired girl stepped in. She looked somewhat distressed, and her breathing was uneven. "Sorry, has either of you seen a Toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." The pair looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. "Oh, well let me know if you do." She turned away e to proceed to the following carriage, but Rory stopped her. "Would you like a bean?"  
>Amy interjected, "I wouldn't if I were you, Rory just got an earwax flavoured one." The girl politely declined.<br>"My parents are dentists. I tend to avoid sweets." She smiled at the two, and then left.

Rory turned back to Amy. "Well she's no fun is she! Unlike you, you're you know, nice to be around." Amy smiled, she had never really had many friends in her life, and she might've just made one.  
>"With any luck, you'll be in Hufflepuff too." She looked at him blindly.<br>"What's a Hufflepuff?" she asked him, shyly. He laughed at her, she was so clueless, it was adorable. "A Hogwarts house, there are four. My Mother was in Hufflepuff, Father in Ravenclaw. They think I'll be in Hufflepuff though. " Amy nodded as if to agree. "You seem like a Hufflepuff type." He smirked at her, "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" She leaned forward slughtly and stared into his eyes. "_Nope._" They both instantly broke contact and began to laugh into fits. If the sorting hat took Hogwarts knowledge into account, with any luck Amy could easily be in Hufflepuff.

"So, what are the houses then?" Amy asked, breaking away from the laughter.  
>"Well Hufflepuffs are loyal and true. They do have a bit of a reputation for being dim witted. But I think they are underrated-"<br>"-Well you would, if you are one." Amy added, jokingly. "...Sorry, carry on. You mentioned Ravenclaw, what are they like?"  
>"Clever. Basically. Creative, wise, if you want someone to do your potions essay for you, go to a Ravenclaw." Rory could clearly tell Amy had no idea what Potions was, but he continued anyway. "Gryffindor, is for the brave, daring folk. The Headmaster was a Gryffindor, you know." Amy nodded, she could see herself in that house. Risking all if it meant she could see her Raggedy Doctor again. "A-and the final house?"<br>Rory's body language tightened slightly, his voice deepened. Whatever this house was, he didn't like it. "_Slytherin._" Amy gulped. The name didn't sound inviting, or maybe that was just how Rory had said it. "They're ambitious, cunning and power seeking. The Darkest wizard of them all, Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin." He could see Amy looked worried, but also she had no idea who he was either.

He broke the tension slightly, "B-but whatever house you are put in, I wont look at you any different, understand? I want to be your friend." He smiled at her again, and she smiled back. "I wonder which house my parents were in." Rory was surprised Amy wasn't muggle born, the amount she knew about the school, but he didn't want to upset her. "When we get in, we'll check the school library, they must have student records somewhere." Amy smiled at him, but it soon faded. "Thanks, but It's okay. I'm guessing I'll be in the same house as them anyway." Rory nodded, and looked out of the window. It was getting dark, which meant they had nearly arrived.

xxxx

The train lurched to a halt. They had reached a platform. "This is us." Rory assured, as he opened the cabin door for Amy. "You know what they say, Ginger's first." gesturing the exit to her with his hands. Amy dug her elbow into his chest as she walk past him. "Shut your stupid face."  
>Laughing, they stepped onto the platform.<p>

"First 'ears this way! Common!" Roared a giant bearded man. It was quite easy to distinguish the newbies from the rest of the school, they all had one thing in common, they all looked frightened, and lost. All the first years were huddled together, and they walked down to the boat yard. Everyone was examining the smallest details, from the trees to the sky. The girl from the train seemed to be giving everyone a guided tour. "-And the black lake is home to many magical creatures, not just mermaids-"  
>Nobody really seemed to care, they were just too shy to say anything. "I don't mind what house I'm in, as long as they don't put me with <em>her<em>." Whispered Amy to Rory, but another ginger boy overheard. "I know! Mental_ that_ one." He laughed, rather loudly. Amy looked over to the girl, she was too busy ranting to hear. She nodded to agree. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. You look like my sister, Ginny. Same hair." Amy chuckled. "We do look like we should be siblings." Rory glared at Ron slightly. Not that Amy was his property, they were just, _friends_, but he didn't want Amy to leave him for another redhead. "Yes, she's Amy and I'm Rory." he interjected. "Nice to meet you Ron." Ron smiled at the two of them and turned back to his other friend. The bushy haired girl had finally stopped talking.

"No 'ore than four to a boat, yer 'ere?" Bellowed the giant again, as they all advanced to the boats. Amy instantly stepped into a boat with Ron and his friend, but turned back to make sure Rory was following, which he was. "You okay?" she asked, Rory looked a little down. "I'm great. Look at the castle, it's magnificent!" Amy turned around to examine it. It was all a bit overwhelming.

The boats left the dock and slowly travelled across beautiful lake. Even the annoying girl was speechless. Everyone felt the same, everyone was finally home.

* * *

><p>There we go, the first proper chapter, hope you liked :D.<br>I'm thinking maybe next chapter Amy should befriend Ron, and also I'll include the sorting ceremony. Let me know if you have any other ideas!  
><strong>CommentsReviews/Ideas are always welcome :) xx**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

"Bloody hell!" Shouted Ron in amazement as the first years were lead into the castle. The sorting ceremony was only a matter of minutes away, and to those who knew more about Hogwarts than Amy, tension was high amongst the group. "I don't mind what house I'm in, as long as it's not _Hufflepuff_." Laughed a blonde boy to his friends. "That house is just an embarrassment." Amy looked over to Rory, he was clenching his fists. She bit her lip and placed a hand on his arm sympathetically. It immediately relaxed.  
>"That boy's a jerk. He'll be put in...<em>Slytherin<em>, right?" Her expression was worried, which amused Rory more than the content of what she has said.  
>"Yes, that's the right house."He confirmed. She exhaled, relieved. "See, I am learning! Maybe I'll know all four by the time I get sorted."<br>Ron looked over at the two, Rory's body language said it all. There was a pure look of affection on his face when he was with her. Ron had to admit, she was good looking, but he wasn't sure if thinking that was incest. Besides, she wasn't as annoying as Hermione girl, at least. But hell, that wasn't hard.

xxxx

"_So-_It's true what they were saying on the train._ Harry Potter_, has come to Hogwarts." The blonde stated.  
>Instantly the room filled with whispers and mutters. Amy turned her head to Rory once more, her eyes still fixed to the front of the room. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" She whispered softly into his ear. Rory smirked and nodded. "You remember that Dark Wizard I told you about? He tried to kill Harry, but he managed to survive. His parents did not, however..." He trailed off, as the famous Harry Potter took a stand against the boy, revealed as Draco. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."<p>

Rory honestly felt like clapping, as Harry returned to Ron's side. Had he realised that he'd just spent a boat journey with the boy who lived, he might've spoken to him. It would be too awkward now.  
>A Professor with a dark Emerald robe stepped out. "We're ready for you now." she barked, with authority. Everybody looked around nervously. This was it, the ultimate personality test, what house would they be placed in?<br>Amy took a deep breath. Not that she was worried of course, she was almost certain she wasn't going to be placed in Slytherin, at least. "You nervous?" asked Rory, as the first years proceeded into the Great Hall. Amy was too in shock to even reply. Around her were hundreds of students perched on their house benches, staring back at the baby faced newbies. Hermione was squawking about the ceiling, how it was enchanted to look like the nights sky, or something. Amy felt like she was walking down her wedding isle, the anticipation, excitement and worry was building in every step. These feelings were putting off marriage even more, besides, she never saw herself as the marrying type. Finally, the cluster halted. The Sorting Ceremony began.

First up was that Hermione girl. She looked nervous. Amy had overheard somebody explaining that she was muggle-born, this would explain all the extensive research the girl had done into the school. "Grrryffindooooor!" The Raggedy Hat bellowed out.  
>Crap. Amy had taken an interest into Gryffindor, but she didn't want to be near that annoying girl any longer than she needed to be.<p>

Draco, unsurprisingly was sorted into Slytherin, before Ron was called out. Amy instantly looked more attentive as he sat on the stool. "Ah! Another Weasley? I know just what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR!" There was an expression of relief on the boy's face, as he went to sit by his brothers. They were a mini ginger army. Rory looked at Amy, she seemed delighted by this choice.  
>She was. At least if she was placed in Gryffindor, she would be with her own kind. Ron seemed fun to be around too, and wanted to get to know him better.<p>

"Rory Williams!" Barked the Professor. Rory's heart rate quickly shot up, Amy could instantly tell. Without thinking, she gave his hand a quick squeeze, before instantly letting go. He smiled at her slightly, before his face was overrun with nerves. He sat himself on the stool, his palms sweating. Of course, he would be happy in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but he could tell Amy wanted to be in Gryffindor. Maybe...he should just ask the sorting hat to consider placing him in-"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roarded out almost instantly. Wait, what? It was already over? The Professor tapped his back with her hand, and so he launched himself off the chair. Amy was smiling back at him, and gave him a quick thumbs up. Gosh, she was adorable. Why couldn't he had just asked to be put with her? Noooo, his stupid brain couldn't decide. He sighed and sat down. "Hi, mate" said the Hufflepuff next to him, they seemed genuinely happy to have him. He cropped a false smile on his face and greeted them. It wasn't all over, Amy could still be placed in his house. Infact, tables had completely turned, Rory wanted her in any house _but _Gryffindor. His thoughts angered him. "Rory, what's wrong with you?" He muttered.

After a few others, Harry was called up. He asked to be placed into Gryffindor, and the hat obliged. This made Rory more annoyed. He was so stupid not asking, himself. But wait, _hang on_. If the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration, there was nothing stopping Amy from choosing his house. Amy liked him, they were...friends. Surely she'd want to be with him? As she was prompted, he smiled to himself. Amy would choose Hufflepuff. It would all be okay.

Amy breathed heavily, she could feel every pair of eyes in the room glued to her. She never liked that much attention. The hat was placed onto her ginger mane. She shut her eyes, almost looking in pain, nervously waiting for the hat to decide. But it was taking it's time. It was clearly torn. She exhaled and reopened, looking at the Gryffindor table. Team Gingers, the Boy who lived, Dumbledore and her initial gut feeling were all motives to be in that house. But then she looked over at Rory. He was grinning like mad at her, and made a small head gesture towards the insecure girl. She liked Rory, he was nice, but then, did she want to be in Hufflepuff? Her eyes moved back to Gryffindor table, then Hufflepuff, back to Gryffindor and-"GRRYFINDDOORR" Bellowed the hat.

Rory's heart sank. The hat had taken so long to decide, it must've been waiting for her opinion. He had seen her, she had looked right back at him, Amy must've considered Hufflepuff. And yet, he watched her move swiftly to the Gryffindor table without looking back. She had the choice, and she didn't choose him.

Amy sat down next to Ron, his twin brothers immediately making a remark on her hair. She laughed at it, introducing herself. "Hi...I'm Amy." She smiled widely at Ron and Harry. "-Hi Amy! I'm Hermione Granger!" came an annoying voice from the other side of her. Oh god. Be polite Amy...BE POLITE. Ron smirked as she put on a fake smile and shook Hermione's hand. She actually had the courtesy to pretend to be nice, which could not be said for most of the other students in the school.

* * *

><p>Oooh, bit of RoryAmy tension building up now!  
>Hope you're all enjoying it, I love writing this!<br>**Remember to comment/review/send in ideas blah blah blah, you know the score! xxx **


	4. Well that went well

_SWWAF: Sorry! I was always going to let somebody down with the house selection. I kind of wanted Rory to think that he's this Hufflepuff loser and Ron is this heroic Gryffindor for the next few chapters at least, so there can be a bit (or a lot) of jealously flowing, which was my main reason for choosing Hufflepuff over Ravenclaw. +Yes, the Parallels will tend to be from the movie just because I'm lazy and it's easier to check the quotes/scene online. But not every detail will match up with the movies either. Sorry for any confusion!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming :D_

* * *

><p>Amy adjusted her Gryffindor tie, looking in the mirror. Red really was her colour. She smiled happily to herself as she slipped into her quirky brogues and left the dormitory. Her stomach was craving food, she deliberately didn't eat much in front of the boys last night, she wanted to make a well mannered impression. Ron, however, did not show the same concern when it came to feasting. The common room was surprisingly empty, there was a few older students around, but no sign of any first years. All but one. "Good Morning Amy!" Yelled Hermione, folding up her Daily Prophet and placing it on the table. Girl, I'm right next to you, you don't need to shout. She sighed and replied "Ugh, hi...Hermione. Have you seen Ron or Harry around?" Hermione shook her head over enthusiastically. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Ron went down to breakfast early. He likes to eat...have you noticed?" Was she suppose to laugh at that, was it a joke? Amy had forgotten what it was like to be with such infuriating company, she normally kept to herself at home. "Well...um thanks. I'll go down there now." With that she swiftly tried to leave the common room, well, she was practically running away from Hermione, but it was too late. "I haven't eaten either! I was waiting for one of my classmates to have breakfast with. I'll come with you." There really was no shaking this girl off. The two left Gryffindor tower together and made their way down to the Great Hall.<p>

xxxx

Rory was slurping his pumpkin juice when he noticed the two girls enter. He could tell from Amy's body language she didn't want to be near the other girl. Maybe he should go and talk to her, she would probably be grateful more than anything. That was of course, if she still liked him, and wasn't too caught up in her little Gryffindor posse. The Gryffindor table was fairly empty of first years, no sign of Ron anyway, thank god. He emptied his cup and approached her. He saw Amy stuffing her face with anything she could grab, bacon, toast beans, or all three at once. She had no care of the funny looks from the other tables. Hell, Rory though it was cute, he didn't like people who starve themselves anyway. He exhaled strongly, readjusting his Hufflepuff robe. Then he made his way over to her table. "H-hey...A-amy." Gosh, he was so nervous. What if she didn't want to know? The girl finished her mouthful before turning round. "What do you-Oh! God...sorry...-" She answered, referring to the state of her face, it was covered with sauce and she had toast crumbs all over her. After cleaning herself up, she tried again. "Hey Rory, what's up?" What's up? Did she think he had a specific reason to talk to her? Think Rory...think..._anything_ will do. "I just wanted you to know..." Amy was smiling back at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I-I-think-" Rory you're being awkward, just say _something_. "I-I think you look cute when you eat." You complete_ idiot_. She raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "Oh shutup moron." She had thought that he was making fun of her. He awkwardly chuckled, pretending he wasn't serious. Amy signalled for him to sit down next to her. "Please, don't just stand there awkwardly, you look like more of a doofus."  
>"Am, am I allowed on your table?"<br>"You might get sent to Azkaban, but I'm prepared to take that risk," She joked.  
>He did as he was told, and sat down next to her. "Well, I'm honoured."<em> Honoured?<em> Seriously Rory, keep this up and this girl is going to think you're like, in love with her or something. "-You um, you know what Azkaban is?" He asked, trying to regain what was left of his pride.  
>"Oh right, yes, someone was telling me because I-<em>Hello!<em>" She was stopped by Ron and Harry arriving at the table. They both smiled back at her.  
>"Budge up mate." Ron asked to Rory. Budge up? Budge up? How about no.<br>"I'm sort of in the middle of a conversation with Amy, actually." That's it Rory, show you will take no prisoners. Nobody pushes you around.  
>"Dude, you're a Hufflepuff, you're not even meant to be here. Let me sit next to her so I can eat." Rory shuffled himself up closer to Amy.<br>"See? There's room for you on this side." He smiled at him, patronisingly.  
>"What's your <em>problem<em>?" Asked Ron, getting more angry. He got angry when he was hungry.  
>"My problem is that I was talking to Amy and-"<br>Amy stood up and stepped away from the table. She threw her napkin down onto her plate. "There. There's room for both of you. I was finished anyway." She lied, clearly annoyed. Rory shot up after her. "Rory, I don't want to hear it. See you guys in potions." With that she stormed off, Rory didn't dare to follow her. Ron was giving him a death glare, was it his fault?

xxxx

30 minutes. Half an hour until their first lesson, Potions. He had known this girl for less than 24 hours and had already managed to make her mad. Unless she was mad at Ron too...no of course she wasn't. All he wanted to do was apologise but he didn't know if it was too early, or even too late. He sighed, unsure of what to do. Maybe he should just leave her, she was clearly into Ron, there was no way she'd ever choose him over that stupid ginger.  
>No, no he couldn't. He liked this girl, they were...friends. He had to do something to put things right. Nothing too extravagant, he didn't want to scare her off. He just wanted Amy to know his heart was still in the right place. Suddenly he had an idea.<p>

His trunk was still half packed but he managed to find what he was looking for. _Hogwarts, A History _and_ Quidditch Through The Ages. _He quickly tared out the first pages where his name was carefully inked on. It's worth a shot he thought. Besides, he had no better ideas.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter was a bit flaky, I'll try to make up for it next chapter hopefully with AmyRory fluff.  
>Hope you're still enjoying it though!<br>**Remember to review on here, or let me know on tumblr(ganglyfox) :) xxx**


	5. What is the point of Chasers?

**_Note: The order I am choosing to show the lessons will not be identical to the books or the film, nor will the content. This is just because it helps the flow of the storyline, that's all._**

xxxx

Amy scanned the dungeons. There were so many rooms or corridors she could go down, and was utterly lost. Maybe for once, she should've stayed with Hermione, Amy was pretty sure that she'd visited all the classrooms already so she knew what route to take. "Ex-excuse me?" She asked passing Slytherin, but he took one look at her house colours and ignored her. "Dammit, I'll be late to my first lesson at this rate." She muttered to herself, frantically searching for any indications for where the Potions room was.

xxx

Rory sat outside the room, clutching his cauldron, inside were the books he intended to give to Amy. Class was due to start in 5 minutes, and there was still no sign of her. He looked over to Ron and Harry, they clearly did not show the same concern for Amy as Rory did. What if she had resigned from the school? Don't be silly Rory, the incident had only happened this morning. Besides, she was clearly so in love with Ron, she'd never leave...

"Am I late?" The ginger shouted, running in, panting. She brushed her hair out of her face, before noticing that everybody was staring at her. "S-sorry, I um, I got lost." Hermione tutted, as if to say, 'you abandoned me, it's your own fault'. The Slytherin's didn't look any more welcoming, so Amy just made her way to the other side of the hall, away from the huddle.  
>OK Rory, now was your chance. He cleared his throat before joining her. "H-Hi...I'm...I'm really sorry about earlier...I just-" Amy just looked up to him and smiled. "It's fine. It's done." Was that it? She was just forgiving him just like that? Rory couldn't understand this girl's mind, but that's always what he had liked about her. "So, anyway, I finished reading these-" He pulled the books out of his cauldron and handed them to her.<br>"-I wondered if you wanted to have them? We have Flying next lesson so I thought you might appreciate the Quidditch book, and the other one is just general Hogwarts...stuff, you seemed interested and I mean I'm not going to read them again so I-" "-Rory, you're rambling again." She laughed, putting the books in her own cauldron. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you." She beamed back at him, just as Professor Snape swung the classroom door open. "Enter." He uttered.  
>The students hurried inside, and found somewhere to sit. "Would you, um, like to sit next to me?" Asked Rory, pointing to an empty bench on the right of the classroom. Amy nodded, happily. "Sure, of course."<p>

xxx

Snape was rambling on about the dull things Potions class had to offer, so Amy was paying no attention. Instead, she had already whizzed through the first chapter of _Quidditch Through The Ages_. She had hid the book behind her cauldron, so Snape couldn't see it. Every now and then, she wouldn't quite understand something, and would quickly scribble a question to Rory on a piece of parchment.  
><em>If the snitch is worth so much, why do the Chaser's bother? x <em>She wrote, her questions getting less and less serious as her boredom level rose.  
>Rory just silently chuckled to himself, and answered:<br>_I don't know, you'd think they'd all just try and catch the snitch wouldn't you? The game would be over a lot faster. xx  
><em>Amy read his reply and quickly added:  
><em>Or they could make a human wall in front of the hoops. That could be fun. :).<br>_Rory made one last remark:_  
>Never join the Quidditch team. Ever.<br>_ Amy laughed and kicked his shin, before looking up at Snape. "-Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _NOT PAY ATTENTION_." Oh dear. This had detention written all over it. She quickly scrunched up her parchment and through it on the floor. Rory looked equally as guilty, they were both bright red.

But Snape hadn't noticed them. He walked over to Harry, who had also been writing notes. "Mr Potter...our new _celebrity_."  
>Everybody couldn't help but smirk, though Amy's laugh came out as more of a snort. This made Rory laugh harder, to the point he was holding his nose to stop himself. "Did you just...<em>snort?<em>"  
>"Shut it." She furiously snapped, accidentally capturing Snape's attention.<p>

He made his way over to the duo, they were so in trouble. Snape stared at Amy for a moment, like she was reminding him of somebody. Amy just stared back blankly, not daring to say a word. Finally, the Professor spoke. "What is your name?" She gulped hard and nervously answered. "P-pond. A-Amelia Pond...sir." Snape crossed his arms, still staring at her. They could both see that he was becoming less and less comfortable, and eventually he stormed to the front of the classroom again. "Class Dismissed." He snapped, not facing the students. Hermione was less than satisfied. "But, _sir!_ We haven't learned anyth-" "CLASS DISMISSED" He clarified once more, clearly losing his patience. Pretty swiftly everybody left, nobody liked Potions anyway. "I-I think I'm going to check he's okay." Amy stuttered to Rory. "Wait for me?" He shot her a look of concern, but began to collect up her things.

Amy made her way to the front of the room. "Sir? S-sorry I um...did I upset you?" There was an awkward pause for a moment, before he simply replied "Leave, Miss Pond."  
>"-If it's about me writing notes or talking I-"<br>"_Leave." _He barked again. What _was_ this man's problem? Still, she didn't want to spend another second in Potions, and promptly left. Surely enough, Rory was waiting outside the classroom for her, with all her things. "Thanks," She smiled, but he insisted on carrying them for her.  
>"Did you find out anything?" He finally asked, once they had cleared the dungeons. She shook her head.<br>"I don't get it, did I do something wrong? He looked at me like...I was somebody else. Why else would he ask for my name?" Rory looked at the time on the clock tower. "Well whatever you're doing, can you do it every Potions lesson? We have an extra hour free before our Flying Lesson now." Amy smiled, and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the courtyard. "Lets go and explore outside!" She was like a six year old, it was adorable. Rory laid their things on the floor, as Amy ran towards the bridge connecting the courtyard to the grounds.

The next hour consisted of Amy running around the fields, asking about every single detail. In the end, Rory just replied everything with "Ask Hermione, she'll know." They also visited the Owlery, as well as the boat house. By the time they had re-collected their things, visited both common rooms to get their brooms, and finally arrived at the Flying Lesson, both of them were exhausted, but Rory couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his afternoon than with Amy.

xxxx

Madam Hooch stomped back towards the class, having already taken Neville to the Hospital Wing, and Harry been taken away by his house head. "Right, should I dare to suggest that we try again? If you feel like you're going to lose control of the broom, tell me and i'll direct you back down." Everybody remounted their brooms. Instantly Draco Malfoy was hovering over the ground, this clearly wasn't his first time. It was fairly impressive, Amy thought. Rory wasn't having much luck, he still (much to Amy's amusement) hadn't managed to command the broom upwards yet. Amy took a deep breath and tapped herself off the ground. Flying was a strange sensation, even if she was only a meter or so from the earth. She carefully steadied herself, before levelling up to Draco's height in the air. "Well, and Miss Pond have got it!" Hooch clapped, as the two began to fly around the field with ease. "Your first time?" Asked Draco, abruptly.  
>"Yeah, yeah it is, you?" He shook his head.<br>"My father taught me the basics, I want to be on the team by next year."  
>"That's ambitious. This book I was reading said no first year had made the team in like, a century. What position?" Draco looked down at the rest of the students, casually falling off their brooms after two seconds in the air. "Seeker." He finally replied, smugly.<br>Amy smiled, nodding. "Fair enough, I never saw the point of chasers, why don't they all just try to catch the snitch?" Draco laughed slightly.  
>"For a Gryffindor, you're not too awful. You're funny." For a Gryffindor? What the<em> hell<em> was that supposed to mean? Was that even a compliment? She awkwardly laughed slightly. "You should try out for the team, you're alright on a broom you know. Then you can tell me funny things like that in the middle of a match." The nerve on this guy, seriously. Was he like, flirting now? He wasn't doing it very well, Amy could easily be better than 'alright' on a broom if she wanted to be. "M-maybe I will." She'd show him. They made their way back down to the ground on Hooch's command. "Hopefully next week, we'll make a little more...progress." She sighed. "-Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Should Amy try out for the Quidditch team? I'm really tempted for her to become a Chaser :P<br>I hope we're all looking forward to Let's Kill Hitler, with so much Little Amy and Rory being promised, I'm obviously just going to get completely shown up haha.  
><strong>Remember to review :)<strong>


	6. Don't play with knives, kids

_SWWAF: The idea behind Snape (which hopefully will become more apparent later on) is that Amy reminds him of Lily (;_;), if you have tumblr there's a running joke about how Karen Gillan should play Lily if they ever did a prequel or whatever. Snape wonders if she's like, Lily's daughter (somehow) but when she tells him her name it's obviously apparent she isn't. But yeah, Amy just reminds him of Lily which makes him upset, that's all :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews :D_

* * *

><p>A week had passed, but it had been uneventful for Rory. And by uneventful, he meant he hadn't seen much of Amy. She spent most of her time in Gryffindor Tower, or in the Library researching time travel or something. They hadn't discussed why, but she was always carrying around books to do with space theories and artefacts. Rory wouldn't dream of approaching Amy when she was around Ron, he didn't want a repeat of the Great Hall. It's not that she didn't like him, they often smiled at each other across the hallways, but never found the time to talk. In lessons Amy was more focused on doodling on her parchment than talking to anybody. He tried to pass a note to her once but she just mouthed 'we'll get into trouble' at him and crumpled it up. Of course, drawing massive bow ties and weird police boxes all over her work was completely allowed.<p>

The next time they spent together was later in the week, in Herbology class. Professor Sprout had ordered the class to dissect various species of plant to find out the basics of how they survive, or something. Amy really didn't care, and was hacking her plant to death with a spatula instead of attempting the assignment.

"Um, I don't think that's _quite _how you're supposed to do it." laughed Rory. His plant was perfectly cut open, and had correctly identified all the parts of the plant, earning him 10 house points. Draco Malfoy obviously thought Sprout was just being biased to her house. But on top of that, he didn't like Rory.  
>"-No, but my way is more entertaining." Amy replied, stabbing the remaining green mush on her bench.<br>Rory went to the front and grabbed another flower, before placing it in front of her. "Here. I'll help you do it properly." She threw her tools onto the bench, with attitude. "Fine."  
>He grabbed his knife and carefully slit parts of the plant for her. "Here, that's the guidelines, Just cut down the stem to join the slits up, easy peasy." She raised an eyebrow at him, before picking up her own knife and hovering it over the plant. Her hands were shaking like mad. Without thinking, Rory placed a hand on-top of hers to steady them. They were soft and warm, impeccably smooth. Her hand relaxed almost instantly. "...Thanks." She smiled, as Rory took a step back from her.<br>With her hands still, she carefully began to cut down the stem, following Rory's guidelines perfectly.  
>"See! You can do it Amy!" He grinned, he was proud of her.<br>After getting the hang of it, she turned her head round to smile back at him, not looking where she was cutting.  
>"You know I-<em>OWWWW!<em>" She screamed, dropping her tools on the floor and stepping away. Her hand was cut open, and bleeding madly. Amy was in agony, which amused some of the other classmates. Professor Sprout swiftly inspected her. "That's a very deep cut Miss Pond, you're lucky you didn't cut a chunk off! I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing immediately." Amy nodded, almost in tears.  
>"I'll take her." Rory offered instantly. "I mean, she could...pass out from the blood loss." Rory had no clue what he was saying, he just wanted to make sure Amy would be okay. Sprout raised an eyebrow, but agreed.<br>Without a second to spare, the two fled from the greenhouses, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

xxxx

"T-try putting pressure on it? I've heard that helps." He suggested, as they ran down the first floor corridor.  
>"Who do you think you are- A <em>NURSE?<em> I _AM _putting pressure on it!" She snapped furiously.  
>Rory pushed open the Hospital Wing's doors, instantly grabbing the attention of Madam Pomfrey. "Amy cut her hand in Herbology, it's really deep!" Amy ran in after him, and Pomfrey instantly examined her hand. "You're going to be fine. It's very deep but it just needs to be cleaned and bandaged, that's all. Just sit yourself down on the bed, i'll get my things." Amy nodded, clearly in agony.<p>

Rory sat down beside her, almost instantly she grabbed his arm with her other hand, digging her nails into his skin. As much as it hurt him, Rory didn't mind. Swiftly, Madam Pomfrey returned with everything she needed. "Now, this is going to sting a bit, I'm afraid." She began dabbing the cut with the antiseptic, and Amy squealed slightly. Her nails dug into Rory even more, his arm was numbing. Quickly, she dressed the wound, wrapping it tightly. "Now, that should do the trick. Be careful with it, and be sure to visit again if there's any problems or concerns."  
>"...Thankyou." She politely replied, as the pair left the Hospital Tower.<p>

xxxx

"Does it still hurt?" Rory asked, as they made tracks back to the greenhouses.  
>Amy looked down at her bandaged hand. "A bit...I feel like such a <em>wimp<em> though. Crying over a cut-clinging onto you as if I were giving birth to our child." Rory raised an eyebrow towards her, Amy clearly meant nothing by the remark, but Rory didn't take it that way. He cupped her hands with his own. "Hey..._look at me._" She looked into his eyes as he squeezed her hands gently, being sure not to hurt her.  
>"You are <em>not <em>a wimp. The cut was deep, everybody knew that. You're one of the bravest people I've met Amy, don't ever think about yourself in that way." She smiled at him affectionately, feeling the tension between the two of them. She stepped slightly closer to him, their bodies were almost touching. Rory could smell her, and she smelt almost like vanilla. Rory wasn't sure what to do, was she giving herself to him? He couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked, her skin, her wavy ginger hair, and her rosy lips. Oh gosh, was he staring at her lips?

Is he staring at my lips? Amy wasn't sure what to do, she could feel something, an urge from inside her. A wanting she hadn't felt in a very long time. She moved in, even closer still, breathing him in. She bit her lip, almost shyly, averting his gaze back to them. "...Do you know what we should _do_?" She asked softly.

Rory was going crazy. _Do?_ Surely she meant something...no, stop thinking like that. His palms were sweating like mad, was this it, was this the moment? "W-w-what?" he asked, nervously. Amy took a step back from him. "Let's skip the rest of Herbology. We've missed half of the lesson already, what's the point?" Oh. Rory felt slightly disappointed. He liked Herbology, he was good at it, but he'd miss it for Amy. "S-sure." He squeaked, his breathing uneven. She laughed and turned towards the grounds. "Let's go and find a tree to sit under, we can talk, you know, catch up."

xxxx

They sat down under an oak tree, near the Owlery. "I love this time of year, all the vibrant leaves everywhere, the wind through your hair, it's nice." Amy smiled, lying back on the grass. "It's nearly October though, it wont be like this for long." Rory leaned on the bark, so he could see Amy, who was clearly enjoying the peace and quiet.  
>"It's exactly why I wanted to miss class. Make the most of the weather. It's a nice day so-"<br>"-Is that the_ only_ reason?" Rory asked, abruptly. You idiot, that's none of your business.  
>Luckily, as usual, Amy didn't catch on. "...No, as I said before, I wanted us to talk. We haven't had the chance to recently. <em>I felt bad<em>." She felt bad for not talking to him. This girl would be the death of him.

"So, what's with all the time travel studying?" Rory asked, innocently. "-I um, I see you in the library sometimes."  
>Amy hadn't even thought about telling anybody about the Doctor. It had always been something very personal to her. Rory could tell from the pause she didn't want to discuss it. "S-sorry, I was just wondering that's all...it doesn't matter." Amy smiled slightly at him. "It's just always fascinated me, that's all." She finally spoke. Rory nodded, he tared out some grass and threw it back at the ground.<br>"I-I wish we could hang out more." She finally admitted. "We're friends, right?"  
>"Of course we are!" Rory replied, probably way too quickly.<br>"Well, I'm going to a Quidditch try out tomorrow, maybe you could come and spectate? And we could you know, hang out after." Rory beamed back at her. "Of course, I'd love too. Though if you get in, I'd be worried for your team mates." She laughed, and kicked him playfully. "You're just jealous because you still cant even mount your broom." He laughed again. "Well, that may be the case."  
>Amy got up and brushed some grass off her skirt. "I'm hungry, do you want to go and eat?"<br>"Of course, I am a bit peckish."

* * *

><p>A bit of AmyRory fluff there, I'll get back to some main storyline bits in the next few chapters.  
>The site decided to log me out when I just had finished writing this, and it wasn't saved, so I had to write it twice. If things seem a little rushed, use that as an excuse.<br>**Remember to review, and I'm always open for suggestions! xxx**


	7. The Tryout

Amy feasted her way through breakfast early the next day, in order to attend the Gryffindor try-outs. She hadn't seen Rory yet, but assumed he'd make his own way over the the Quidditch Pitch. "You're barbaric." Lectured Hermione, as Amy grabbed her broom from her dorm. "Just because Harry made the team-"  
>"This has <em>nothing<em> to do with Harry!" Snapped Amy instantly. After their first Flying lesson, Professor Mcgonagall had appointed him as Gryffindor seeker. Seeing as first years never make the team, this had inspired many other young students to try out, but Amy's motives were different, and between her, and Draco Malfoy.

xxxx

_(4 days earlier- Flying Lesson #3)  
>"Afternoon Pond." Snarled Malfoy, as he flew over beside her. Madam Hooch was too occupied helping the less able students keep their balance to give an assignment to the pair, so Draco and Amy tended to just fly around, doing their own thing.<br>"What shall we do today then? Let's not hit bludgers at passing students again." Although scared to admit it, she had enjoyed the previous lesson. Not surprisingly it was Draco's idea. For the first half an hour it was hitting them into rings, then statues, and things progressed from there. They never hurt anybody, apart from Draco nearly wiped out a Ravenclaw. He was much more violent than she was._

_Amy found herself so much more devious around the blonde, he brought out her fiery Scottish roots. She couldn't deny, she enjoyed the occasional hour or so she got to spend with him every now and then.  
>"Let's do a shoot out. I'll be the keeper, you a chaser. 10 shots, then we switch." Amy was nervous. She knew Draco could throw the Quaffle so hard it would knock her off her broom. Yet that was the Keepers job, to get hit by the ball. But as normal around Draco, she didn't listen to her senses.<br>"Bring it." She laughed, swooping downwards and grabbing a Quaffle from the ground.  
>Draco lined himself in-front of the hoops. "Give me your best shot, Pond!"<br>Amy chucked the Quaffle high into the air, and swung her broom round, so it hit the ball. It zoomed through the air, aiming for left hoop. Draco easily batted it away with his arm.  
>"That's...it?" He laughed, re positioning himself.<br>"That was a warm up..." She was determined to beat him._

_The next few shots were just as successful." Draco admitted that he was bored. Amy could feel the fire running through her veins, as she took hold of the Quaffle once more. She launched left, before doing a 360degree turn, miffing Malfoy, and neatly throwing the ball into the right hoop.  
>"You've just commenced war." He spat, glaring at her. <em>

_Surely enough, the next half an hour was a battlefield. It was full of anger, sweat, pain and screams. Amy had finished her 10 shots, succeeding at just 4. Draco had already won 3, before Amy got the nerve to even try to bat them away. Just as Draco was about to take shot 8, Hooch blew her whistle. "Everybody back to the ground!" This was ironic, seeing as most of the group hadn't left the ground all lesson. "Next lesson, you're finished Amy."  
>She just laughed. "Sure, okay then. Oh, I heard you didn't get into the Slytherin team. There's always next year." As they de-mounted their brooms, she placed a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Don't mock me Pond, you don't even have the guts to try-out."_

xxxx

Everything moved on from there, Draco dared Amy to try-out for Chaser, so that's what she intended to do. What was worse, Draco insisted on watching her do so. She hadn't told Rory this, he was already annoyed that she liked the racist blonde.  
>The pitch, not surprisingly, was full of spectators of all ages. The try-outs had already been going on for an hour, the younger years not entering until the end. Harry was already there, although his place on the team was already secured.<br>"Hey Amy!" He shouted from across the field. Naturally, she went over to him.  
>"Have I missed anyone good?" Harry shook his head, but she could tell he was lying. "Look, I'm not really expecting to be put in the team anyway, I'm not nearly as good as you."<br>Harry smiled shyly. "Err..thanks. Oh, remember to aim for the right hand hoop, that seems to be the keeper's weaker side." He winked at her playfully.  
>"You know Harry, you're alright." She placed a hand on his shoulder, the pair watching the final second year fail to score.<br>"Right! First years! First Miss A. Pond." She breathed heavily, clutching her broom hard.  
>"Good luck, you'll do great."<br>"Thanks Harry..." She trailed off as she hurled into the air.

Rory was watching eagerly from the stands, waiting for Amy to start. Soon enough, he had company.  
>"Did you see the others? She's going to get <em>battered<em>." Laughed Draco, as he looked through some binoculars he had just stolen from another student. Rory really hated that guy, even more than Ron. He tried not to reply to Malfoy's pointless remarks about Amy.  
>She began her try-out, and wasn't doing badly, with Harry's advice in her mind.<br>"Damnnn, I tell you what Roney, she's got a good body." Rory could see him licking his lips as he watched her. Stay calm Rory, he's winding you up. "I mean, she hasn't got much of a face, but hey, nobody said it has to involve eye contact anyway."  
>"Shut the<em> hell<em> up!" Rory snapped, throwing his own binoculars to the floor.  
>"What's your problem?" He laughed, "-Too gay to realize her legs go on for miles?"<br>"Stop objectifying her like that!" Without thinking, Rory pulled out his wand.  
>"Oh...oh I SEEE. Roney has a crush on the Amy girl."<br>"Look, just, leave her alone...okay?" Asked Rory as pollitely as he could, wand still aimed at Draco.  
>"Hmmm, how about, NO?"<br>Rory instantly fired a spell at him. "Expelliarmus!"  
>Draco flew backwards, hitting the stand with his back. Rory couldn't help but laugh, as he watched the hurt Draco attempt to scramble up.<br>"You'll _pay_ for that." He threatened, before running down the steps. Malfoy knew exactly how to get back at Rory. He would steal his girl.

xxxx

Amy returned back to the ground. She knew she hadn't done as well as some others, and so didn't want to even hang around. She'd just find Rory and leave.  
>"Hey gorgeous." Flirted Draco, walking towards her. <em>Gorgeous? <em> That was something nobody had ever called her before. It felt kind of nice...no, he's just messing with you. Teasing you. Playing you.  
>"What do you want?" She asked, defensively.<br>"Come with me." He asked abruptly.  
>"...Where?"<br>"Wherever you like. Let's hang out." Amy looked around, she couldn't visibly see Rory. Plus there was something cold about Draco, and she kind of liked it. There was no harm in them spending a bit of time together. "I-um-..._sure_." She smiled, as he beamed back at her.

Rory finally had made his way down from the stands, only to see the pair walked off the pitch together. He clenched his fist, fuming. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Amy too, or if he was just upset that she'd left him. He knew what Draco was playing at, but also knew he'd never be able to compete with him.  
>"Are you ok? You're Amy's friend, right?" Asked Harry, walking over to him.<br>"I'm not sure if _friend_ is the word." Rory sighed.

* * *

><p>What should happen next, should Draco successfully get Amy? (Note: If he does it will only be for few chapters or something)<br>I might not be able to update until Monday at the latest, I'll try to though!  
>DOCTOR WHO TOMORROW AHJDHJKHFJDHJKHFJSH<br>**Please Review! 3**


	8. Hit and run

_SWWAF: I know, but I really didn't know what spell to put because they learn all the more violent spells in second year. Just go with it okay ;)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, as ever ^_^_

* * *

><p>The following morning Amy sat herself down for breakfast. "Have you seen Ron or Harry?" She asked Hermione, who was perched on the other side of the table. Amy would only talk to the bushy haired girl if she wanted to know something, normally Hermione craved the company and would happily answer, but today she just stared at her plate, not saying a word. Amy gave it another minute before trying again. "S-sorry, I know we don't talk alot, but we're friends, right?" They certainly were not friends. Turned out, Hermione felt the same. "No we aren't" She replied, stubbornly. Whatever. Amy didn't care anyway, and finished her slice of toast.<p>

"I find you dating Draco Malfoy a complete appalling." Hermione abruptly stated.  
>"<em>Dating<em>? We're not dating! Where did you hear that from!" Amy seemed genuinely shocked.  
>"So you're denying it then? You're denying that you two spent the entire day together also?"<br>"Look-"  
>She was stopped by Ron and Harry joining them. "Hey girls! What are you talking about?"<br>"Amy's_ infatuation_ with Draco" She snarled, patronisingly.  
>"Oh yeah, I heard about that, what the hell Amy? Why are you spending even a second around that guy, let alone dating-"<br>"I'M _NOT_ DATING HIM!" She shouted, standing up.  
>Harry tried to get Ron to stop talking, but he clearly had more to air on the issue. "Amy, that boy is <em>filth<em>, why can't you date somebody else? I mean he's just an evil little pure blood who can just burn in hell and-"  
>"Shut up! That's just one side of him. He's actually kind of nice-"<br>"Amy, I'm making this _very_ blunt. I can't be your friend if you're his. Nor can any of us Gryffindors. So choose, him, or us."  
>"You can't do that!" She was shrieking now, half of the hall could hear the fight. "You're such a racist Ron, not all Slytherin's are bad!"<br>Ron just laughed at Amy, her eyes were watering.  
>"Even if that were the case, Malfoy is not <em>good<em>, I can't believe you right now..."  
>"Me? You can't believe<em> me<em>! Well you know what Ron, stuff it. I don't want to be your friend."

Rory watched Amy storm off, practically crying. Normally he would have already left his seat to chase her, and make sure she was okay. But there was no point any more. She didn't care about him. He didn't understand, one moment they had nearly kissed, the next she ditched him to canoodle with a Slytherin. Maybe he would have to side with Ron on this one. Besides, playing with his food aimlessly was much more fun, clearly.

xxxx

Amy made her way to the grounds when Draco crossed her path. "What's up you, Pond?" He asked, he didn't seem as nice as he did yesterday. She wiped her eyes, feeling the need to act 'cool' around him. "R-ron was being a jerk towards Slytherins. And to me."  
>"He's a poor lowlife, don't let that pathetic boy put you down." Draco laughed, he loathed him so much.<br>Amy just glared at him, she couldn't tell if this was his way of comforting, or if he was just being mean.  
>"E-everybody seems to think we're...together." She muttered.<br>"Well, we are, aren't we?" Draco replied instantly. What? They hadn't kissed, or even hugged yet, so why would he go around telling people that she was his girlfriend?  
>She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to stay calm.<br>"Who the hell did you tell?"  
>"Well I had the pleasure of telling that stupid Roney boy first. Then I spread it around your house."<br>Oh my god. This would kill Rory, because he hated Draco.  
>"Why? We're not together, why tell any of those people, they all hate you?"<br>Malfoy watched Amy get more and more angry at him. "I wanted to. But hey, I told some Slytherins too. Crabbe, Goyle, Mels...oh here she comes now-"  
>They watched a brunette run up to them. "Hey guys! Just snapped some kids wand, it was <em>ace<em>. You must be...Amy, right? _A-amy Pond._" There was something about the way Mels said Amy's name, there was some kind of attachment there, but Amy couldn't figure out what.  
>"Nice to meet you, you're just here in time to watch me massacre Draco."<br>Draco glared at her. "I haven't done anything wrong! Why are you so hung up about this you stupid ginge?"  
>Amy felt fire running through her veins, she wanted to punch him flat in the face.<br>"I don't know what your angle is here, but we are _not_ dating. You're mean and cruel and I was stupid thinking it was ever a possibility! Leave Rory, and Ron, and all my other friends alone, okay? Leave _me_ alone, you pathetic snob."  
>Amy had refrained herself from punching Draco, but he did not share the same self-control. Without a second to spare, the boy slapped her hard around the face.<br>"NO!" Mels whimpered, pulling her away from him. She was in agony, nose bleeding, face red and aching.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> Malfoy?"  
>"That<em> bitch<em> disrespected me! I'd punch her again if she wasn't such a cry baby!" Mels instantly pulled out her wand. "_Run."_ The cold tone in her voice, Draco could tell that Mels was seriously going to hurt him, and so he instantly pegged it.

xxxx

The girls bathroom door flung open as Mels helped Amy to a sink. "I'm _so_ sorry Amy." She kept apologising on his behalf, whilst grabbing a towel to wipe her face. The bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt like hell. "T-thanks. Why are you helping me?"  
>"We're more alike than you think." Mels laughed, removing the blood from her skin.<br>"I don't think it's broken, but it might be worth a trip to the hospital wing."  
>Amy sighed, looking at her hand. "I'm becoming quite the regular there."<br>Her eyes were still bright red, and so Mels handed her a tissue.  
>"Next time I see Draco, i'll give 'im hell. Don't you worry. Look Amy, Charms is about to start, but I think you should go and check that your nose is fine. I'll let Flitwick know. If you ever need anything, let me know. See you around."<br>"Thanks Mels." She sniffed, giving her a short wave goodbye.

xxxx

Rory would normally sit next to Amy in charms, and got slightly more concerned when she didn't show up. This was until he realised there was no sign of Draco either. "They're probably doing the dirty." Spat Ron. "I really thought Amy liked us, you know?"  
>"So did I." Muttered Rory to himself, feeling slightly distressed at the thought of what Amy might be doing at this moment.<br>"Sorry to -uh, cut in, but Amy is at the Hospital Wing." Mels intervened.  
>"Hospital Wing? What happened to her?" Rory shot up.<br>The girl smiled at him, she knew what he'd grow up to be, and even at the age of 11, he cared about Amy.  
>"Draco Malfoy punched her in the face. Pretty damn hard. She's just making sure her nose isn't battered." Rory wished Draco were in the room, so he could clobber him. How <em>dare<em> he lay a finger on Amy. None of this would've happened if he had just checked up on Amy when she was upset in the Great Hall.  
>"Why did he punch her?" Asked Harry, who was calmer than Ron. He on the other hand had gone from disliking Amy to acting like she's family, in a second.<br>"She told Draco to stay away from her, from you guys, and from _Rory._"  
>She cared. Amy cared about him. How could he had lost faith in her? Of course she still cared! You're so stupid Rory.<br>"She called him a pathetic snob, and he punched her."  
>"Where is he?" Asked Rory, standing up. He couldn't stay in the class a second longer.<br>"I scared him off, no doubt he'll show his filthy face eventually."  
>"When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" Shouted Ron, enraged. The entire room agreed.<br>"I'm going to the Hospital Wing." Snapped Rory. "When Flitwick finally shows, let him know."  
>Mels winked at him and Rory flew off without another second wasted.<p>

xxxx

"You'll be fine, Miss Pond. Are you going to tell me how you nearly broke your nose?" She shook her head, progressing towards the door.  
>"I should really get back to class, thanks for um checking on-Rory!" As she had turned around, the boy was right in front of her. Without a second of hesitation she flung herself onto him. "What are you doing here? Doesn't matter, I was just leaving." She grabbed his hand and sprinted away from the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Sorry, they were asking me how I hurt myself, I didn't want to say. I'm embarrassed."  
>Rory tilted her head up from the floor, she always looked down when she felt insecure.<br>"We are all _so _sorry. We should've been there, and we will be from now on. When I next see Draco, I will murder him." Amy instantly shook her head.  
>"No! Nobody else needs to get involved. It's over now. I'm never talking to him again." He placed a finger on her face, and she flinched slightly at the pain. Even though she was bruised, she looked beautiful.<br>"Can I ask...did anything ever happen between you two?"  
>"N-no...I couldn't see you after practice, and he offered to take me somewhere, I felt like it at the time. We had a good time, yeah, but he told everybody that we were dating and that was a load of rubbish, we never did anything and I-" Rory signalled for her to stop.<br>"It's fine, don't panic. Everybody will believe you. I was at the practice, I should've found you first, I'm sorry."  
>She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who ditched you. He was just so nice to me, the first boy who actually showed me a bit of attention, said he had feelings for me, who's ever liked me. I guess I just got a bit caught up in it all..."<br>_Tell her Rory_. Tell her that you have feelings for her. Tell her that the time you spend together is the highlight of your week. Tell her how you'd do anything for her, how beautiful you think she is. How you care about her, how you would never hurt her. Just tell her.  
>"I-I need to...I-I-..."<br>"Yes?" She was beaming at Rory. You can do this, she's into you Rory, do it.  
>"D-do you...maybe...want to..." Come on. You're so close.<br>"Do you want-to skip class?" He blurted out. Dammit. You idiot Rory. You could've told her. You _should've_ told her.  
>She laughed at his dorkyness. "I'd<em> love<em> to."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the late update, I've been away over the weekend!<br>After seeing LKH, I just _HAD_ to bring Mels in. I think that whole storyline was so clever!  
><em><strong>Feel free to review! Love you guys! :D <strong>_


	9. Let's Kill Malfoy!

_A/N: I understand that a few people have been asking for the Doctor, but this fic is deliberately based around Amy and Rory's relationship in the time in-between visits by him. I do not intend for him to find Amy until near the end, as it is only a side storyline (And Amy would probably leave Hogwarts to go with him anyway and I don't want to write their adventures together in this). I suggest if you want something including him and less 'waffley' that you try some other fics, not this one. However, I have negelected that storyline in these past chapters, and so I will bring it back in for the upcoming chapters._

_Other than that, thank you to all the lovely reviews I've been getting :)_

* * *

><p>Draco had kept far away from everybody for the best part of a week now. He didn't turn up to class, on the odd occasion that he did, he would arrive late and sneak out early so that he was always around a Professor, in case of if his classmates lashed out on him. He even couldn't stay in the Slytherin Common Room, just to be sure that he wouldn't be found by Mels, who seemed more annoyed than most about the punch.<p>

Meanwhile, A few Gryffindors and Rory had teamed up to find him, and finally give him a taste of his own medicine. Amy spent most of her time in the Library again, away from everybody. She had failed to stop them from getting involved, so at least she could stop herself. However, her patience was slipping, and she wished they'd all just punch the git already so things could get back to normal.

Mels had already sorted out tommorows plan (Plan E), based on some information she had forced out of Crabbe's lips. Draco would leave his dorm at 6am, providing that Goyle told him the path was clear, and would run down to the Great Hall for some food, bringing extra with him on the way back. He then wouldn't leave his dorm for the rest of the day.  
>"The path has to be confirmed clear before Malfoy makes a run for it. As soon as he's in the Great Hall, anything goes. Aim to get there at 6.10, I'll stay outside the Common Room any case he retreats or slips past you all." This had become a precise military operation. Some people were there because they were bored and liked the drama, others because they were promised that they'd be able to attack a Slytherin, whilst the remainder genuinely cared about Amy.<p>

xxxx

The morning arrived, and Gryffindor Tower was loud and waiting by 6am. "I can't _believe_ you're doing this, you _will_ get caught-" Ranted Hermione. Although she thought Draco deserved to be punished, she did not agree with the manner of attack everyone was taking.  
>"Not now Hermione- We have to get down the the Great Hall to corner Malfoy now." Ron was not in a good mood, he had never been awake so early in his life.<br>"There are teachers in the Great Hall- they'll _see_ you attack him-"  
>"Which is why we're waiting until he's left, you doofus." He snapped back at her, as the select Gryffindors made their way down to the Hall.<p>

The group met up outside the golden doors.  
>"O-okay..." Nervously ordered Rory. He had been waiting for this moment for a while. "So we just, wait for him to leave and...attack him?"<br>"We should drag him somewhere less, public." Suggested Harry.  
>They all agreed as they saw Crabbe, Goyle, and eventually Malfoy leaving the Hall, holding about 10 bread rolls.<br>All three of them instantly pulled out their wands. "Well well welll...look what we have here!"  
>"Don't act <em>brave<em> Malfoy, we know you've spent the week running from confrontation." Barked Ron, pulling out his own wand.  
>Draco was quite obviously outnumbered, there was 10 students against him.<br>"You're coming with us." Rory snarled.  
>"Am I Roney? Am I?...Expelliarmus!" Draco disarmed Rory and ran off, the Gryffindors instantly running after him. Crabbe and Goyle bought Draco some time, but soon fled from the vast amount of angry students.<p>

Draco reached the Dungeons, only to be met by Mels disarming him.  
>"Let me pass you<em> bitch<em>!" He demanded, panicking.  
>She pushed him against the wall, her arm across his neck. He was locked in.<br>Not before long, the party all entered the Dungeons and assembled around him. "So, who wants the first punch?" Asked Mels, sinisterly.  
>"Rory?" She winked at him, she had been doing a lot of that recently. "Y-yeah, that would be, you know...good." He gulped hard and made his way to the front. He had never actually punched somebody before, and was nervous. Draco was whimpering, squirming to get away from Mels.<br>"Who's the wimp now?" Rory laughed, as she let Draco go, leaving him to Rory.  
>"You don't have to do this! Y-you can have her Rory! Don't hurt me, and you can have Amy." Rory almost considered the offer, but his hatred overpowered his body.<br>"Don't _ever_ mention her name again, you hear? NEVER." He glared into Draco's eyes, he was petrified.  
>BANG.<br>Rory punched him hard in the nose, causing him to fly into the wall, and fall the floor in a daze.  
>His hand hurt, but it was totally worth it. "Stupid Hufflepuff..." He muttered, trying to get up. Rory instantly swung round and kicked him in the face again, causing his mouth to bleed. Rory felt pure evil, he could never see himself punching another being, but nobody could hurt Amy like that and get away with it.<br>The Gryffindors applauded, as Rory walked back to them.  
>"Anybody else want a go? I'm leaving now." Rory walked off, only to find that Mels had followed him.<p>

Once they were away from the dungeons, she finally spoke to him.  
>"I know you like her Rory." He stopped instantly in his tracks and turned around.<br>"I-I-don't know what you're on about." She laughed and placed a piece of Jewellery in his hand.  
>"I stole this from my mum, figured you might want to give it to her." He examined it, a gold chained necklace with 'A' attached to one end.<br>"I guaranty she'll wear it." She laughed again. She was nearly as mysterious as Amy herself.  
>"I-I can't...I can't even tell her how I feel about her..." He was shaking slightly.<br>Mels placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll sure you'll get there...you know, fairly soon. Just give her it, okay?"  
>"O-okay...t-thanks." Rory muttered, fondling the necklace in his hand. Was it really that obvious that he liked Amy?<p>

xxxx

Rory made his way down to the Library, where it was no surprise that Amy was studying a book on time travel.  
>"You're awake early" He smiled, sitting down opposite her.<br>"Well the entire house woke me up so, I thought I should make use of the time. Have you finished larking about yet?" She sighed, turning the page.  
>"Y-yeah, we got him. The rest of the gang are still giving him hell, but I left to find you."<br>"Yeah? How come?" She asked, closing the book completely.  
>"I-I got you something. It's only small but...I just..." He took the Necklace out of his pocket and showed it to her.<br>Her face instantly lit up. "Rory I-I-I love it! How did you know I love things like that! Here, help me put it on, I want to wear it right now!"  
>Mels was right. He walked round the table and pushed her hair to one side. It was beautiful and silky, and smelt like strawberries. He fastened the necklace for her, and she stood up. "Rory I-I-...why did you get me this?" She was beaming with happiness, now's the time Rory.<br>"I...I...just...I really like you." He finally spat out.  
>"Awww! I like you too Rory, you're my <em>best friend<em>." She instantly launched herself onto him, giving him a long hug. It would've been more satisfying if she hadn't just broken his heart, but he thought he should still make the most of it.  
>"I'll wear it everyday and think of you." She smiled, pulling away from him.<br>"A-amy, when I say I like you...I mean I like...-"  
>"-AMY!" Ron ran in and tackled the girl from behind.<br>"Rory said you'd be here, we did it! We got him!" Amy smiled at him, but her attention was still on Rory. What was he about to say to her?  
>"Us Gryffindors are having a party at the Great Hall, and you're coming! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, before Amy even had time to answer.<br>"We'll talk later Rory!" She shouted from across the room.  
>"Sure, bye Amy." He muttered, sitting back down. It wasn't a complete loss, at least she loved the necklace, but he didn't know what it was going to take for this girl to realize how he felt.<br>He examined the book she had been reading: _How to attract extra terrestrial attention_. What _was_ she doing? This was more than just interest. The next time they meet, he would defiantly confront her about it. _And_ he would tell her how he feels, properly.

"...Don't worry Rory, next time's the charm." It was Mels again, she emerged from behind a pile of books.  
>"Are you stalking me?" He asked, turning around.<br>"Stalking is not the word I would use. When you're at the mirror, you'll tell her."  
>Rory found himself getting more and more frustrated.<br>"What the _hell_ are you on about? You talk as if like, you know my future."  
>She laughed at him. "Well that's just stupid, Roranicus."<br>"Why are you helping me? The necklace, telling me when to confess to her...what's your angle?"  
>"My angle is a bit, wibbly wobbly. One day, you'll understand."<br>"No! I don't want your help Mels, not if you're going to act all, mysterious around me."  
>"I want you two to last, that's all. I'm just helping. I'm being a good friend."<br>Rory shook his head. "We're never going to happen, she doesn't have feelings for me. Not in that way. She never will."  
>Mels smiled at him as she began to walk out of the Library. Before doing so, she quickly turned around and said, "She does have feelings for you... there's just a bit of a, miss understanding. The Mirror, though, be ready. All I'm saying."<br>She strutted off, leaving Rory yet more confused.  
>He only took one thing from their talk together.<br>_she does have feelings for you.  
><em>Rory didn't know if he should believe her, if he even _could_, but if she was telling the truth, everything was about to change.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter was a bit, awkward, but Halloween and 'The Mirror' is coming up so hopefully the pace will pick up again!<br>I'm always up for Reviews, comments and suggestions, so let me know :)


	10. Taking one for the Team

A few weeks later, and it had finally reached Halloween. The atmosphere was ecstatic; everybody was looking forward to tonight's feast at the Great Hall.  
>Amy was bored in Charms. They were trying to make feathers levitate, but she really couldn't care less. Instead she half listened to an argument between Ron and Hermione. "Stop! You're <em>going<em> to take someone's eye out!" She shrieked at the boy. Amy laughed to herself, tearing out the hairs from her feather one by one.  
>"Is something on your mind?" Rory asked, noticing the concentration on the girl's face.<br>"Not really, this class is so _dull_." Almost instantly after the words had left her mouth, Seamus Finnegan's feather blew up, staining the bench with soot.  
>"...You were saying?" Laughed Rory, watching the boy try to remain calm.<br>"Oh shut your stupid mouth." She laughed, hitting him playfully.  
>"So, what are you doing after Charms, do you want to... hang out?" He asked, pleased with his confidence level.<br>"Oh...um, I can't actually. There's something I kind of want to check out."  
>Rory nodded awkwardly. "That's fine...that's cool...um, what are you looking for?"<br>As the class were dismissed, she instantly flew up, grabbing her books. "It doesn't matter, just some mirror I read about. If it turns out to be interesting, I'll let you know." Mirror? As in, the mirror Mels had warned Rory about? As in, he would confess his love to her mirror?  
>"Amy, wait! I want to come with-"<br>She had already run off.

He instantly scanned the room, Mels was still around.  
>"Hey! Wait up!" He called out, grabbing his stuff and running towards her.<br>"How did you know Amy was going to find a mirror?"  
>"I didn't." She lied, smiling sweetly at the child.<br>"No but you said I was going to tell her when she was at the mirror."  
>"Did I? Sorry Rory, I have to go..." With that she too ran off.<br>Rory was so confused, what was happening? He decided just to go up to his dorm, at least then he'd avoid all the Slytherin's pranks until the big feast.

xxxx

Amy made her way way to the front of the unused classroom, it was the mirror she had read about alright. It was massive, and golden, it looked old. There was a large inscription on it that read _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. She had no idea what it meant, but it sounded poetic. Her breathing pattern increased as she walked over towards it. At first she could only see herself, plain old Amelia Pond, from Leadworth. Only when she was standing dead on did she see another.

Her heart instantly skipped a beat as she saw the man happily staring back at her. W-was he real? Of course not. He was never real. He was her imaginary friend. "D-doctor?" She asked, reaching her hand out towards him. He was still grinning like an idiot, adjusting his raggedy tie. "D-doctor...are you coming to get me?" She asked. tears forming in her eyes. Her heart was aching, out of love but equally sadness. Her hand pressed against the glass of the mirror. It was cool to the touch, but she felt so cold herself, it didn't matter. "P-please, D-doctor. If you can hear me...I'm still waiting. I-I-want you. I-need you to come back. P-please." Every second she stayed looking at the man, the more upset she became.

After an hour of sitting and staring at her raggedy Doctor, she accepted defeat and left. Her face was red, eyes swollen. The feast had already started, she couldn't enter in this state. Reluctantly, she made her way to the girls bathroom.

xxxx

Rory was the first to notice her disappearance. He swiftly made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, have any of you seen Amy?"  
>They all looked at each other doe-eyed. "I'd forgotten she wasn't here. Well that makes two then."<br>"Two?" Rory questioned.  
>"Hermione hasn't turned up either. Not that I care about her of course."<br>Neville leaned into the conversation. "Apparently she's been in the girls bathroom all afternoon, crying."  
>Harry shot Ron a death glare. "Well don't look at me, it wasn't my fault!...Ok, maybe it was...slightly. It's her fault she has no friends."<p>

The Great Hall's door swung open as Professor Quirrell sprinted in. "Trollllllll! In the Dungeons!...Just thought you ought to know." He fainted flat onto the floor, as the entire room filled with screams. As Dumbledore tried to keep the room moderately calm for evacuation, a thought instantly crossed Harry's mind.  
>"Hermione! She doesn't know! We need to warn her." Ron didn't look too keen to help, and so Harry's gaze averted towards Rory.<br>"S-sure. I'll come. Ron, you better too." For once he actually wanted the boy with him. If they were going to cross the Troll, or _worse_, a hormonal teenage girl, they needed everybody they could get their hands on.

xxxx

Amy was wiping her eyes when she noticed that the girl who had been in the cubical next to her for too long was Hermione. Her eyes were also red, no doubt she was also upset. "A-are you okay?" she asked, sniffing.  
>"That Ron is a real idiot." She muttered, trying to remain strong.<br>"Yeah, guys suck." Amy agreed, casting her mind back to the Doctor once more. She felt sorry for Hermione, okay yes she talked way too much and she wanted to tare her hair out when she was around her, but she didn't deserve all the hate she receives. Amy knew what it was like for people to think she was odd, different, an outcast. "I'm sure he didn't mean it...you're you know...nice. You're really nice."  
>Hermione gave a hint of a smile, before resting her head back onto one the of the mirrors.<br>"I guess we should think about attending the feast." She moaned, heading for the door.

Not before long, a twelve foot tall Troll blocked the entrance. It's huge granite-grey body was lumpy and dull, and it's long arm was dragging a massive club behind it.  
>"Uhmm...Amy...what do we do?..." She asked, backing away slowly, trying to remain calm. Come on Hermione, you've read hundreds of books on Trolls. There must be something. Amy stared into its ugly face, it looked like it wanted to devour the two of them whole. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her behind herself, her body shielding the bushy haired girl from harm. "S-stay back...don't you h-harm her, o-okay? We come in peace!" She put her hands up. Like any of this was actually helping.<p>

The Troll stomped closer towards them, the floor shaking as it did. The two girls scampered backwards until they hit a wall, Amy was still protecting Hermione.  
>"Th-This is it, isn't it?" Whimpered the girl behind her, as they crouched into the corner, half shielded by a sink. The Troll raised the club into the air, ready to take a swing at the girls.<br>Amy turned around to face Hermione now, still wrapping herself around her so she'd fully take the first hit. They tucked their heads into each other's shoulders, both of their bodies shaking uncontrollably.

"Oi! Pea Brain!" Shouted Ron, as the three boys sprinted into the bathroom. He chucked a piece of piping at the Trolls head, catching its attention. The girls lifted their heads, they were both crying, attached to one another. Rory instantly noticed that it was Amy who was shielding Hermione. His heart skipped a beat. She looked terrified, he could see in her eyes she was craving for his help. He began to panic, looking for a way for the two to find safety.

The troll took a swing at Ron, but he jumped out of the way, causing it to smash up the green cubicles instead.  
>"The sinks! Crawl under the sinks!" Shouted Rory. Amy and Hermione looked at each other, they were still stuck together like glue. "You go first." Whispered Amy. "I'll buy you time." Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to put anybody at risk. Amy pushed her forwards, until she was forced to start crawling. The troll could see Hermione advancing towards the door, and so aimed for the sinks.<br>"NO!" Amy screamed and sprinted infront of her. She took the hit, the club throwing her across the room. She screamed out in pain, clenching her chest. "AMY!" Rory shouted, running towards her. "Amy are you okay?" He squatted down, examining her. God, why couldn't he be a nurse? At least then he could help. She cried out in pain again.  
>"Ron, she's hurt!"<br>"Get her out of here, me and Harry will deal with the Troll." Hermione looked up from under a sink at the girl who had just taken the full blow for her. Their eyes met for a quick second._ 'T-thankyou' _Hermione mouthed, before Rory lifted Amy from the floor.

The girl was whimpering out uncontrollably as Rory rushed to take her to the Hospital Wing, she was losing consciousness.  
>"I-I-think I broke something...R-Rory...I...-"<br>"Shhh, don't talk Amy, you're going to pull through, okay?" Rory could not bare to see Amy's state, he would've taken the hit for her if he had been given the opportunity.

xxxx

Amy was placed onto a Hospital bed, Madame Pomfrey vigorously inspecting her. Rory remained vigil at her bedside. "Hermione...is she okay?" She kept muttering, her condition worsening.  
>"Is Amy going to be okay?" Asked Rory, holding the girls sweating palm.<br>"There's defiantly been a broken rib, but we can easily fix that in a few days. It's nothing too serious, she is very, _very_ lucky." Rory exhaled with relief. Without thinking, he kissed the girls hand softly. She responded with a quick squeeze.  
>"Rory?" She asked, feeling weaker by the second.<br>"Y-yes? I'm here Amy."  
>"Rory...Rory...I..."<br>Amy lost her continuousness.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, I haven't killed off the main character ;)<br>_Sorry about the late update, my internet broke yesterday -_- (But now you might get 2 updates today!)_  
><em>-Also I think I accidentally ship Amy/Hermione now, woops. Don't worry, I will refrain from pairing them in this fic :P  
><strong>Please let me know your thoughts! xxx<strong>


	11. A Misunderstanding at the Mirror

Her eyes fluttered open, finally, after nearly two days. She felt numb, lost, and confused.  
>"A-Amy?" Asked a familiar voice. The girl tried to sit up but she instantly felt a pain in her chest and retreated. Her eyes were not properly focused.<br>"Rory? Is that you?" She tried to move again, before wailing out in pain.  
>"Don't try to get up. You're fine, you had to have an operation. You're okay. You're fine." His voice did reassure her, but her body was saying something else.<br>"You've been out a while." Stated Madame Pomfrey, who had just made her way over to the ginger.  
>"Your poor friend here has insisted on staying the entire time. You two must be very close." She looked over to Rory, who was clearly embarrassed.<br>"Rory?...Is this true? You stayed here all this time?" He nodded, unable to give the girl eye contact.  
>"2000 minutes, I waited for you." Amy looked around the hospital wing, her senses still off.<br>"Why? I was going to be okay Rory. I mean we're only friends. Close friends. Why did you wait?" Madame Pomfrey laughed as if to agree with every word.  
>"I-I-just wanted to make sure...I just thought you might be lonely."<br>"I was _unconscious._"  
>"I know...I just..." There was no real explanation Rory could give her, other than the truth.<br>She took his hand and squeezed it. "I appreciate it, I really do."

xxxx

They left the Hospital Wing an hour later, on the basis that Amy wouldn't do any rash activities, including flying.  
>"Good thing I didn't make the Team, I wouldn't even be able to attend the first match."<br>Rory smiled affectionately, he had missed her voice, her jokes, her laugh, everything. "Well, everybody has really missed you. Hermione came to see you a few times, she's been so worried."  
>"-Is she okay?" She instantly snapped, the entire incident suddenly flooding back into her memory. Rory couldn't help but wish he had Amy's bravery, to put her life over Hermione's like that, the sorting hat had been correct after all.<br>"She's fine. Ron, Harry, everybody's OK. You drew the short straw."

The pair walked over to Gryffindor Tower, Amy wanted to see Hermione over everybody else. "I guess you can't really come inside...do you want to wait out here? Or we can just meet up later-"  
>"No! No, I'll just wait. You go and talk to your friends." He gave her a sincere smile. He had waited 33 hours for this girl, he wasn't going to wait around any longer.<p>

Amy entered the Common Room, to be greeted by a more than warm welcome. Everybody in the tower instantly ran over to congratulate the girl for her bravery. Amy grinned, thanking everybody, still scanning around for any first years. "Thanks everybody...sorry but, have any of you seen Hermione?"  
>Just as she had asked, the girl walked down the stone steps from her dorm. "What's all this commotion ab-Amy!" Her face lit up, and she ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.<br>"I'm so glad you're okay! I felt so awful it was all my fault and then when they had to operate on you I didn't know if you wouldn't make it and I was just-"  
>Amy laughed, breaking the contact. "I'm fine! It's fine, I don't regret it at all. I just came to check on you, actually." Hermione was amazed, did she have...a friend? Amy was equally amazed, everything in the bathroom happened so quickly, she hadn't really worked out why she was so keen to look after her. She just decided it was down to instinct, it could've been anybody. She would've protected anybody. However, it seemed now she was stuck with a deep friendship with the annoying girl, but weirdly enough she didn't mind.<p>

"You must be starving, shall we go and get something to eat? Knowing Ron, he'll be down there too." She smiled, agreeing. It seemed half of the house wanted to come too, just to hear about what had happened with the troll. They all left the Common Room, Rory still sitting outside, talking to the Fat Lady. He instantly shot up at the sight of her. "We're going to get something to eat, coming?" He agreed happily.

xxxx

After a refreshing meal, The Gryffindors left Rory and Amy alone.  
>"Can I ask something? Why were you not at the feast at Halloween, why were you with Hermione?" She took a final gulp of her pumpkin juice.<br>"I went to see that Mirror, remember?"  
>"Yes, but you must've been there for more than an hour."<br>"I was." Amy suddenly realized how vain it must sound, her looking at herself for over an hour. She tried again. "Would you like to see it? It's, special." Rory jumped up all too quickly, putting her off a bit. Why did Rory want to look at himself in the mirror so badly? He had wanted to go before. Maybe he was just vain. Or maybe...  
>"Oh my god." She muttered to herself, the realization hitting her like a tonne of bricks.<br>"Are you alright?" Rory asked, looking concerned.

Everything made so much sense. Rory always gave Ron the eye, she had noticed straight away. She always assumed it was because he just wasn't fond of him, but it was the complete opposite. He had always been jealous of her and Ron's closeness, it was because he was jealous of her. Draco wasn't just mean to her, but he had always been mean to Ron, which would be why Rory was so eager to punch him. All this time, he had used Amy to get closer to him. Even that time at the library, when he wanted to tell her something, it was probably that he was in love with Ron. When she was in the bathroom, Rory was with Ron, they were close. Hell, this is why Rory wanted to be in Gryffindor! Everything was so clear in Amy's mind now. Although she was mad that he had used her, waiting all day in the Hospital Wing made up for it.

She shook her head, removing herself from deep thought. "Sorry? Yes, I'm good. Shall we go to this mirror then? I expect you'll want to do your hair or something." Rory instantly put his hands through his hair. Was there something wrong with it?

xxxx

They opened the door, and stepped into the room where the Mirror was kept. Rory had never seen such a magnificent thing in his life. "It's wonderful!" He called out, impressed.  
>She just chuckled. "I figured you might think that. But that's not the best part. Go stand opposite it and tell me what you see.<em> Exactly<em> what you see."  
>Amy stood out of the way, and let Rory approach the mirror. He walked up to glass, and stared at himself. He swore he could hear Amy sniggering in the background, but her didn't care. For a moment he just saw himself, but soon another walked up beside him. It was Amy. But not the same Amy. They were holding hands, smiling back at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek. They were together. Rory placed his own hand on his cheek, hoping that it was just a reflection, but it wasn't, the kiss wasn't real.<p>

"What do you see?" Amy asked again, leaning up against the wall behind him.  
>"Did you do this? Did you enchant it to show us?"<br>"_Us? _What you see changes for every individual. It shows your heart's desire, so they say." She shook her head, before walking over and repositioning him. "If it's showing us, just a reflection, you're not looking right, here, try now."  
>He looked at the mirror again, the same picture. There was him, and Amy, happily together. <em>It shows your hearts desire<em>.  
>"Better? What do you see?" Amy asked again, though she had an idea already.<br>He looked away, breathing heavily. Mels was right. He could do this. "Amy, I need to tell you something."  
>"I'm all ears!" She said jokily, she couldn't wait for him to say it.<br>"I-I'm in love with somebody." He said deep and seriously. You've done it. Finally.  
>"Rory, <em>I know<em>." She smiled, taking his hands. Of course she was just doing it in a supportive way, but Rory took it as a signal.  
>"You-you know? It was obvious?"<br>"Well, not at first, but now that I look back, it was _so_ obvious."  
>Oh my gosh. Ok Rory, BREATHE. He couldn't even speak.<br>"That's who you saw in the mirror, isn't it?" She smiled, looking into his eyes. He nodded.  
>"Rory! It's okay! I don't judge you or anything." She was still grinning, holding him tightly. Judge you? Rory was getting confused.<br>"Does this mean...you don't feel the same way?" He asked, worried.  
>Amy let go of his hands. She hadn't even thought about it. Ron was just a friend.<br>"Um, I can't say that I do really...it never crossed my mind...why would that even matter?"  
>Why would it matter? <em>Why would it matter?<em> You're the girl I'm in love with, of course it matters!  
>"Amy, I'm confused...your opinion is <em>the<em> most important part of all this."  
>Amy brought her hands to her face, making some adorable little fangirl noise. "Awww! You want my blessing to go through with it, don't you!"<br>"Well...yes, I kind of do." She smiled and launched herself onto him, squeezing him tightly.  
>"I think you should <em>go for it<em>. Rory and the ginge, a nice couple, I can see that."  
>Rory was beyond confusion, she said she didn't have feelings and now he wants him to go for it? Well that is girls mood swings for you.<br>He took her hands, pulling her close to him again, they were now in kissing distance. This was it, what you've been dreaming of since you arrived. "I know. We really will." He leaned in, pushing a strand of hair from her face, and kissed her softly on this lips. He instantly felt fulfilled, her rosy lips tasting beautiful. He placed a hand on her face, and kissed again harder.

Amy, was more than horrified, she was as white as a sheet, and as soon as it got more involved, she pushed him away.  
>"RORY! What are you doing?" She asked, disgusted.<br>"Kissing you...you told me to go for it? Did I do something wrong?"  
>"Ok, I know my opinion matters, but you don't have to kiss me just because I'm happy for you. Who does that? Who the hell actually does that? Ron'll kill you!"<br>"RON? What does Ron have to do with any of this?"  
>Amy laughed, her eyes watering. "Uhmm, how about, EVERYTHING? What's wrong with you?"<br>"ME! You're the one sending me mixed signals, what else was I supposed to do?"  
>"Uhm, nothing? Hug me maybe?" She was fuming.<br>"Is that your idea of a relationship?"  
>"No! Of course it isn't! Look, I'm leaving because, frankly, I'm freaked out. I hope everything works out with Ron." With that she stormed out.<br>Ron? What did she mean by that? His level of confusion was through the roof. What on _earth_ had just happened?

* * *

><p>That was too much fun to write. Woops.<br>DOCTOR WHO TOMORROW :D! Exciting times!  
><strong>Let me know what you think :D x<strong>


	12. Heartbreak when the penny drops

The next few weeks were extremely odd for both Amy and Rory. She was still mad at him for kissing her, and he was still confused, but also heartbroken that she had rejected him. They hadn't spoken since Erised, Amy refused to even make eye contact with Rory. She moved away from him in every lesson she could, Snape was more than delighted when she offered to move to the back of the class, where she couldn't be seen. The few lessons where she had to remain where she was, she would just act as if Rory wasn't even there.

Amy stayed away from Ron, she didn't want to come in between anything that Rory and the ginger may or may not have. Occasionally she spoke to Hermione, who was more than happy to talk to her about studies, but there will still only so much of that she could take. The rest of her time she would spend in the Library or talking to the Doctor in the mirror about her day. She felt somewhat lonely, even though she was constantly surrounded by boys flirting with her. Sometimes she would play along for a laugh, but she wouldn't really call them friends.

Rory had entered a state of depression. All the efforts he made to clarify things with Amy were just ignored. He had a few friends from Gryffindor he had made from the Draco sabotage, but other than that, he was completely alone. It killed him that he wasn't even able to talk to Amy, and also that_ he_ was the cause of her funk. This pointless situation continued right the way through November.

xxxx

"Right class, pair up!" Shouted Professor Sprout, as the class rushed around to find their friends. Amy dreaded any activity where she was asked to team up, because she normally ended up with Rory anyway. She always prayed that somebody was ill so she could work alone, but it never seemed to be the case. As usual, Amy and Rory were the last two without partners, and had to work together. She turned towards him slightly, making slight eye contact before looking at the floor, arms crossed protectively. She cautiously made his way over to him, as he began to dissect the plant. "I think I better do the cutting, we know it didn't work out so good for you last time." Rory laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. Amy leaned up against the greenhouse window, not taking any interest. He sighed and put his tools back down, turning round towards her. "_Listen_ Amy, this has got to stop! Can we just talk about this?" She scowled at him, pushing herself off the window, walking towards their working space. "_Fine_. As long as talking doesn't involve you kissing me." She picked up the knife and began to hack at their plant.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Getting involved." She continued to destroy Rory's work.  
>He grabbed the knife off her, despite her struggle to keep hold of it. She shot him a death glare. "I don't understand what you're in such a huff about, I never did anything to hurt you." She snarled.<br>He laughed sarcastically. "Oh right, no, of course you didn't. You only rejected me!"  
>She looked him up and down. "Rightly so! I don't want to be the spare part in whatever threesome you clearly had me planned in."<br>"_Threesome_? What?"  
>"Look, have you even approached Ron yet? I've been keeping away from him so you can make your move or whatever the hell you want to do."<br>"What is all this about Ron? Are you like, in love with him or something?" He snapped, getting increasingly worked up.  
>She just laughed at him. "Oh that's rich, coming from you." Rory had no idea what she meant, but he was reaching the end of his tether.<br>"I'm not the one who's been poking around with Draco Malfoy again."  
>"Well recently, I haven't been able to tell who my <em>real<em> friends are. Seeing as you aren't mine, I don't give a damn what you think of him."  
>"He hit you! You don't have to be half smart to realize he doesn't care about your feelings."<br>"Hmm...funny that."

Rory was frustrated. How could Amy think he didn't care about her? He looked around the room, only to see Mels ear-dropping on their conversation. As soon as she realized he had noticed, she quickly returned to her work, hacking away at the plant, in a similar fashion to Amy.  
>"Oi! Mels!" He shouted, making his way over to her. "I want some answers. You knew all this was going to happen, did you brainwash Amy or something? What did you do?" He demanded.<br>She just laughed. "I don't know what you mean."  
>"Don't play stupid with me. What's your angle?"<br>She turned around and leaned onto her desk, examining Rory. The girl has swag, there was no denial. "Why would I want to break you two up? I gave you that necklace, remember?" Rory turned around to Amy, she was still wearing it, despite their argument. She loved that necklace.  
>He sighed, taking a new approach. "I take it you're aware of the situation...somehow.<em> Help me<em>. I don't know what to do."  
>Mels smiled smugly. She racked her brain, trying to think of what happened next..."Oh yes, right. I'll talk to her later. Until then, you can't really do anything."<br>"Can you not talk to her _now_? She's ruining our plant" They looked over, and surely enough, Amy was at it again, cursing as she dug the blade in.  
>"I wish I could Rory, but I can't re-write history. Sorry." She did her signature wink, before returning to her own plant.<br>Rory turned to leave, when she called out for him once more.  
>"Oh and Rory!-" She placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I am <em>so<em> sorry in advance."  
>What did she mean? Sorry for what?<p>

xxxx

Mels approached the Gryffindor table the following evening. Amy was listening to Hermione lecture her about some Nicholas Flamel person her Harry and Ron had been looking for. She finished her mouthful of Fishfingers and Custard as she sat down beside them. "Oh ace! Is that your favourite? Mine too." She laughed, grabbing one of the Fishfingers and putting it in her mouth. "I think it's _revolting_, I don't understand why anybody would eat it." Complained Hermione, disgusted.  
>"I've never met anybody who likes it before." Smiled Amy, offering her another.<br>"I have." Mels winked, accepting the offer. "Sorry Hermione, could I steal Amy for just a second?" She stood up and pulled Amy with her.

"We need to talk about Rory." Amy instantly sighed, rolling her eyes.  
>"I know, I know. Just hear me out. I know you think he's an ass, but he isn't."<br>"He kissed me."  
>"Is that a problem?"<br>"Well, he's Gay. He's in love with Ron." She snapped, lowering her voice.  
>Mels burst out in laughter. Amy stood there confused as Mels was collapsing on the floor, nearly crying."<br>"You-you think he's-oh _stop it_! You'll have me in stitches!" She slowly stood up again, trying to compose herself.  
>"S-sorry about that. Y-yeah, he's not gay."<br>"Yes he is! He told me!" Mels began to snigger again.  
>"Did he now? But he kissed you."<br>"Exactly!"  
>Mels began to piece together what was happening. "Amy, next time you see Rory, go and ask him if he's in love with Ron."<br>"Why? He is, I know he is!"  
>"Just do it, for me? Your fishfingers and custard buddy?" Amy scowled. "Fine."<br>"And I'm sorry. You're not going to like the answer. Just, keep your friends close, you'll need them. I'm so sorry."  
>Amy could tell Mels knew something she didn't, she was staring at the floor sadly.<br>"Um, thanks...I'll keep it in mind."

xxxx

Amy was watching the Doctor as she did daily, as he happily grinned back at her. Unfortunately he didn't do much else, but it was as close as Amy had got to the real thing. The door opened. "Amy? Mels told me you'd be in here." Amy shot up, almost embarrassed.  
>"W-what do you want?"<br>"Mels said you wanted to talk to me?" She sighed, composing herself.  
>"Well not exactly, It's a bit stupid really. She didn't believe me when I said you were gay." Rory was open mouthed.<br>"Wait-_What?_"  
>"I know right! I told her you were as gay as they come and how you love Ron but she wasn't having it."<br>Rory repeated himself again. "_WHAT?_"  
>"Look, go and tell her yourself, okay? Maybe she'll believe you then."<br>"Amy...I'm not gay!" She laughed, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Of course you are! It's okay Rory, I don't judge you. I know we haven't been...<em>friendly<em>, but I'm not a homophobe either."  
>"I'm not in love with Ron!" He denied.<br>"Yes you are! Last time we were both here, you saw him in the mirror, you asked me if I was okay with it all!"  
>"Amy, I'm not gay. This is all just a big misunderstanding!"<br>"W-what do you mean? You're _not_ in love with Ron?"  
>"No, not all all. I hate that disgusting excuse of a family. As does my father." Woah, that was harsh, Amy thought.<br>"...Then who? You said you were in love with somebody, you saw them in the mirror!"

Rory gulped hard.  
>"I-is it not obvious?"<br>_Penny in the air._  
>Amy searched her mind, he never paid any attention to any other girls that she knew of. He spent all his time with her. He did everything with her, so who else could it be?<br>"Wait a second..."  
><em>Penny drops.<br>_Could it be? Rory said he saw him and Amy in the mirror, but maybe it wasn't a reflection? He did kiss her after all, this explained everything! Why her opinion matters, why he had no idea why she brought up Ron. She was such an idiot! All this time, it was staring her blankly in the face. The necklace, punching Draco, why he wanted to be in her house. He had liked her from the very start, and she just hadn't noticed. He waited for her in the Hospital Wing all that time...Rory loved her. She was his hearts desire. He cared about her more than anybody in her life. Rory would never leave her, or hurt her. He was sweet, lovely, and for the brief moment that they kissed, it felt right. She could do this. She liked him too, though she had no idea until this moment, she liked Rory back, she wanted to make him happy. She wanted to be with him. A tear rolled down her face, she had never felt so loved in her life. She wanted Rory. She wanted him so badly.  
>"Tell me Rory. Her name. Tell me it's who I think it is, <em>please<em>."

She was ready, this was it, the greatest moment of her life. Little Amelia, who had always been left behind, would finally no longer be alone.  
>"I-um-a-g-a-" Rory pretended to panic and stutter. His plan was working, she was falling for it.<br>"Yes?" She smiled, moving in closer.  
>Rory couldn't wait to say the next line. Take this, Williams. Next time you think about punching me, remember which teacher is my head of house.<br>"S-Susan Bones."  
>"...<em>What!<em>?" Screamed Amy, crying. They didn't seem like happy tears. "The...Hufflepuff!"  
>"Yes. Wait...did you think it was you!" Rory laughed to himself. "I don't love you! This <em>is<em> brilliant! You're just some flirty slut!"

Amy's heart had just been snapped into two. "But you kissed me! You lead me on!" She was shouting, trying to hold back the tears.  
>"I...wanted to know what kissing a ginger felt like? You weren't very good, but hey, I love Susan, so..." Phew, put on the spot, nice answer.<br>Amy shook her head, moving back towards to door.  
>"I-I-" She couldn't even finish the sentence, and stormed out, completely distraught.<p>

Rory's face began to morph, bubbling, as his body changed back to his original self. Draco Malfoy laughed. "Just in time too. I think I acted so nervous and pathetic she believed it was him!" He laughed to himself again, throwing his stolen Hufflepuff tie to the floor. "Hufflepuff's are dirt. You deserved it Roney." He laughed again, pulling out the bottle of polyjuice potion that he had used. "_You deserved it_." He muttered once more.

* * *

><p>I cannot wait for next weeks Doctor Who! It looks amazing!<br>Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy :(  
><strong><em>Let me know what you think!<em> **


	13. Groundhog Week

_Snivy fan: My intention is that The Doctor will meet Amy near the end of the year, yes. Depending on if people want a sequel will decide how I end it, but your idea is defiantly the sort of thing that has been floating around in my brain, so thanks for that input! :)_

_Wow, I'm glad the last chapter has got such a good reception! Keep them coming guys :)_

* * *

><p>The following morning Rory awoke. He felt the same, depressed on how Amy still didn't like him. However, he knew Mels had spoken to her at some point, so there was a glimmer of hope in his head that he'd see her again and she would've forgiven him. The thought forced him to leave his bed, and he quickly rummaged around for his uniform. "Has anybody seen my tie? I think i've lost it." It was weird, Rory never loses anything. A fellow Hufflepuff handed him a spare, and without much more delay he made his way down to the Great Hall.<p>

He put on a fake smile as he entered, scanning the room for any of his friends. He looked at the Gryffindor table, who were all staring back at him. Apart from, they didn't look friendly, at all. Ron looked like he wanted to murder Rory, as did most of them. That's a bit odd, he thought. Rory looked behind him to see if Malfoy was there, but nobody was, they were hating on _him_. He wasn't sure whether or not to confront them, but decided against it in the end. He sighed and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Just as he tucked into a slice of toast, Amy walked in with Hermione. Well, it wasn't really walking. Hermione was half dragging her in. She had her head down, was red faced and frankly, looked like a mess. Her hair hadn't been even brushed, and she wasn't dressed either. She was in a little white night gown and slippers. "Amy! This is ridiculous! Come on, you have to eat something!" She shouted. struggling to move to girl into her seat. Harry got up and helped Hermione, looking over to Rory as he did so. The entire table seemed to be comforting her, something terrible must've happened. He finished his mouthful and decided to approach her. Before he could anywhere near her Ron walked over him, and pushed him backwards hard in the chest. "I don't think so. Don't even think of taking another step towards Amy."  
>"Why? What happened, is she alright?" He asked, panicking slightly.<br>"Oh very funny! Don't you think you've messed up her life enough as it is? Just turn around and leave us all alone." Ron wasn't going to budge.  
>"Ron! Just tell me what happened, I don't understand."<br>"_You_ happened." He spat into Rory's face, causing him instantly to retaliate.  
>"What the hell! Don't spit on me!" He pushed Ron backwards himself, and tried to barge past him before Fred and George Weasley walked over. "Oh no no no matie. Don't think you're talking to her." They each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him back to his own table.<br>"If any part of your cold, rotting heart still cares about her, you'll leave her alone." They both shot him another warning before walking back to Amy, who was getting force fed soup by Hermione.

What the devil was going on? Why did everybody hate him? OK yes, he and Amy had a little fight in Herbology, but it was hardly a cause for _this_ kind of treatment. In his frustration he caught sight of Mels, who was leaning against a wall, watching the ginger's funk. Rory shot up like a bullet, and ran over to the girl. "Mels! What the hell is going on? They wont let me near her!"  
>"No...they wouldn't." She sighed. Mels really wanted to comfort Rory, but it just<em> couldn't<em> happen right now.  
>"Look Rory, Amy needs every friend she's got right now, that includes me. And she's not going to be my friend if she sees me talking to you. As I said the other day, I really am sorry. But it'll all work out. I promise." She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Rory grabbed her arm and swung her back around. "NO! Mels I need to know what is going on, right now!" He was shouting, frightening her slightly. Ron ran over and pulled Mels away from Rory. "God, just leave everybody alone Rory! You've done enough. It's okay Mels, you're safe." He happily guided the girl over to their table.<p>

Rory's life had become just one massive pile of confusion for him. People had seemed to think he had done something horrible, but he really couldn't think of what it could be. He didn't know where to even start.  
>"You having fun Williams?" Laughed Draco, playfully hitting him as he walked past.<br>"Leave me alone Malfoy!" He barked, getting more and more aggressive.  
>"Woah, calm down! What's up pal? Your egg isn't sunny side up today is it?" He laughed again, before sitting down with the rest of the Slytherin guys. God. What did Amy see in that jerk? Woops, you're thinking about Amy again. He looked over once more, she had given up on food and was just relentlessly crying into Mels arms. His heart broke every second he watched, but he could see Ron getting more and more angry at him so he decided it would probably be best to give breakfast a skip and leave.<p>

He groaned and walked back up to his Common Room, the only place where he could be safe from the Gryffindor's wrath. However, the word had already spread around the school twice by this point, and he began to get some funny looks even in his own turf. One boy shook his head with disappointment at him. "What you did is not cool dood, you're giving us a bad name." Rory was about to ask 'what' exactly he had done, when a pale ginger girl tapped his shoulder nervously. "Is it true?" She asked, dreading the answer. Rory turned around, the face seemed familiar. "You're in a few of my classes right?...Susan Bones is it?" She seemed offended by the comment.  
>"I should hope you know my name seeing that everybody is saying you're in love with me!" She snapped, taking a step back from him.<br>"_Pardon_? Sorry Susan...but whatever rumours you've heard, they're not true. You seem nice, but I kind of have my eyes set on someone else. Sorry..."  
>He trailed off as Susan's friend decided to join the conversation.<br>"You're lying! Why else would Amy Pond have spent the evening crying her heart out?" He protectively put his arm around the small Ginge.  
>"I don't know what this has to do with Amy! Nobody is telling me what is going on!"<br>"Oh _please_, don't act stupid, you_ know_ what you said to her last night. Poor soul. Now, even if you're denying it, I'm making this clear. If you do like me, don't try anything. I want nothing to do with you, ok? Stay away." It was amazing how her shyness had disappeared through plain hatred for Rory. The pair stormed out of the common room.

Rory sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Apparently he has committed some horrendous crime but nobody would tell him what it was. He thought he was lonely before, but that was nothing compared to now. He just wanted to talk to Amy, but clearly that wasn't going to happen soon. How was he supposed to survive classes now?

xxxx

The following week was Groundhog Day for Rory. It was early in December so it was cold and icy, the days were darker and shorter. He would wake up early, in a similar fashion to how Malfoy had before (only he didn't even have 2 friends to protect him), eat alone, hide in his dorm until classes, where he would sit alone, hated on by everybody else in the room. He watched Amy, more quiet than ever, sitting at the other side of the room. She had become slightly more presentable, but she always seemed emotional whenever he was around her. She still hadn't said a word to him, not that any of her classmates would let her if she wanted too.

After a painfully slow Potions lesson, Rory was feeling particularly down. He had remembered their first lesson, how cute they were passing notes to each other. The dungeons were also the coldest part of the school, so he needed to get far away from it. He swiftly made his way to the forth floor, where the Mirror of Erised was being kept.

He knocked to make sure nobody was there, but there wasn't an answer. He breathed heavily, and entered the room. The mirror was still as elegant as ever, standing tall at the back of the room. Cautiously, he walked over towards it. He wondered if the image might've changed, but it hadn't. There she was, Amy Pond, happily holding his hand. Her hair was brushed, her skin was flawless, clothes were proudly pressed into shape. He stared into the reflection. The Rory he saw wasn't him. He was happy, not lonely. And with Amy on his side, there was no reason for him not to be. He sat himself down crossed legged, staring at the image, it fascinated him. He missed the crazy, friendly Amy, and he missed the Rory that was staring back at him. He missed being happy.

After half an hour, the door opened. He swung round to see a nervous Amy, in a grey hoodie, jeans and ugg-like footwear. Her hands were hidden in her sleeves, and her hair was scraped back into a scruffy bun. "S-sorry I didn't realize anybody was-" She turned to leave, when Rory stopped her.  
>"No! Amy, please, stay." She turned back slightly, staring at the boy.<br>"Can we just talk? Five minutes, that's all."  
>She reluctantly nodded slightly, and shuffled over to towards him, still keeping her distance. She didn't know why she hadn't run for the hills already. Maybe she hoped that last week was just a nightmare, and Rory would be back to his old ways. "W-what is it?" She asked, distressed. Every-time they were in this situation, she ended up getting hurt.<br>"I kind of wanted to ask what has been going on. Everybody is mad at me, but I don't recall doing anything."  
>She looked at him strangely, he seemed deadly serious. For some weird reason, she trusted him. Maybe that was because part of her still liked him, despite everybody trying to knock that feeling out of her.<br>"B-because you broke my heart...and you called me a flirty slut...you were _horrible_ to me. You're in love with somebody else."  
>Rory's confusion alarms rang, as normal. "Amy...I didn't say <em>any<em> of those things!"  
>Amy wished she could think that, also. "Y-yes you did. A week ago, in this very room."<br>"I never went in here with you? That wasn't me Amy."  
>"I-it was, you came in here saying that Mels had told you to find me."<br>Rory shook his head again. He could understand why the girl had had a breakdown if that's what she thought.  
>He walked over to her, but she sharply moved back slightly, scared. He slowly and carefully put his hands on hers, she was shaking.<br>"I need you to trust me. I don't know what you think happened, but it wasn't me. I'd never do that. I'd never hurt you. Ever."

Her body calmed down slightly, his warmth in her hands soothing her nerves.  
>"I-I-trust you...but... I'm not lying either, it was you."<br>"We're at a school of magic here. Maybe it was somebody pretending to be me?"  
>"W-who would do that?" She stuttered.<br>"I could name a few possibilities."  
>"S-so...you're not in love with Susan Bones then?"<br>He laughed slightly. "Not at all."  
>"Or Ron?"<br>Ron? What the hell was going on with this girls head? He would've questioned her, but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere.  
>"No, I'm in love with somebody else and I think you <em>know<em> who that is." He squeezed her hands ever so slightly.  
>"I-I-have to go." She muttered, releasing her hands from his grip. She ran to the door, franticly trying to open it.<br>"S-sorry Rory I don't feel well I-" She shot out of the room, and ran down the corridor.

When she was a safe distance from him, she stopped and leaned back onto a wall, her head in her hands. Part of her _wanted_ to believe him. But there were so many things that were unexplained, she wasn't sure if she should. She wasn't sure if she still liked him back any more. Her brain was spinning, trying to work out what to do, what to think, what to say. Amy Pond, what have you done?

Rory sat back down next to the mirror. He thought it had gone reasonably well, she seemed to believe that he hadn't said those things about her. But he needed to find out who the hell _had_. Also, she knows you like her, it was obvious. Had he freaked her out? He couldn't be sure, only time could tell. He sighed, glancing around the room. Just then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something. He walked over to what he thought seemed familiar, and picked it up. It was a Hufflepuff tie. No, it was _his_ tie, that he had lost. He still owned it until the day that Amy said he hurt her, which meant somebody had stolen his tie that day, and somehow pretended to be him. He had a trail.

* * *

><p><em>Just so you know, school starts again for me on Wednesday, so after Tuesday I don't know how regular my updates will be. They wont be daily, I doubt. You should get 2 a week minimum, I'll see what happens.<br>Also, I think I'll make the next chapter(s) more Amy focused, with more of her POV. Again, I'll see how it plans out._  
><em><strong>Big question:<strong> Should Amy and Rory get together in a few chapters time? Or should I hold out their love with more heartbreak (somehow).  
><strong>Please let me know! xx <strong>_


	14. Romance & Devastation

Everybody was frantically packing to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Amy was awoken sharply by Hermione slamming shut her suitcase. "Jesus Hermione...It's early..." She moaned, burring herself into her pillow. Hermione looked at the time.  
>"No, it's midday, actually. Why are you so tired?" She pestered, folding up her robes.<br>"I didn't sleep much last night, I've got a lot on my mind." She sighed, rolling off the bed to the floor. Hermione instantly stopped what she was doing and walked over to her. "Forgive me for enquiring, but is it to do with Rory?" There was an awkward silence between the two girls, making the answer fairly clear.  
>"We told you, he's not worth it Amy, he's a horrible, lying-"<br>"No, he's not." She snapped, finally standing up, and brushing her hair. The sight startled Hermione, she hadn't seen Amy brush it all week, and yet it still wasn't as bushy as her own hair.  
>"Would you...like to come to my house over the holidays? We'd be happy to have you. A change of scene might be good." Amy did agree, a change of scene would be nice, but she wasn't sure if she could handle staying with Hermione for all that time. "I'll um, think about it." Amy smiled, politely.<br>"Well, I'm leaving this afternoon, so think quickly." She laughed, as Amy slipped into some different clothes.  
>"I'll think about it over breakfast." Amy headed for the door.<br>"Well, it's lunch now, but yes, let me know."

The Great Hall was moderately busy, there was no sign of Rory, thank god. Amy really didn't know what to do about it all, she just needed a break. Thank goodness for the holidays. She caught sight of Ron, tucking into his second plate of chips. "Hi." She smiled, sitting down next to him. "Shouldn't you be packing?"  
>He swallowed his mouthful. "God! You're just as bad as Hermione!...Turns out I'm staying over the holidays after all. Besides somebody needs to keep an eye on you!"<br>She laughed, taking some food herself. "Hermione has invited me to her house for the holidays, should I go?"  
>"Are you mental? <em>Hermione<em>?"  
>Amy stabbed him with her elbow. "Shut up. It might just be a good change of scene, you know?"<br>"Sure, but don't go sending me and Harry owls when you're stuck in vigorous studying sessions with her."

The pair both burst out laughing, just as Rory entered the room. He could feel the jealously burning down his veins.

"Oh, heads up, life ruiner's here." Muttered Ron, subtly directing to Rory.  
>Amy looked at him, and gave him a slight smile before returning to Ron. Rory grinned back at her.<br>"What the hell was_ that_!" Asked Ron, almost jealous.  
>"I...just...I don't know." Sighed Amy. "I just don't know any more, Ron."<br>He stopped eating for her and hugged the girl, tightly. Amy clinged onto him, not wanting him to let go. She felt safe in his arms. Warm. Happy.  
>Rory scowled, he could see that Ron was savouring the moment too much for his liking.<br>"Amy...I don't want you to go for the Christmas. I like having you around." He smiled, letting her go.  
>"I-I-wont go then." She replied, in a bullet. One of her hands was still on him, but as soon as she realized she very awkwardly removed it.<p>

Her mind cast back to a few weeks ago. Rory had asked her if she had feelings for Ron, and she replied that she hadn't thought about it. So was it wrong that she could start thinking about it? Maybe she just really needed somebody to help her get through this tough phase, and Ron was her best friend, it made sense.  
>"I-I guess I should go and tell Hermione-" She jumped up when Ron simultaneously grabbed her hand.<br>"I-um-you haven't eaten very much." He panicked, letting go of her.  
>Rory was furious. He knew what flirting looked like, he did it to Amy all the time. And the worst thing, was that Amy was buying it.<br>"Aww, you really do care about me don't you?" She smiled, re-seating herself. Ron nodded shyly.  
>She poured herself some soup, and she drank it whilst engaging in some friendly conversation with the boy.<p>

Rory, why do you have to leave for the holidays? You need to grab her back before something blossoms between them, he thought, panicking slightly. He saw how close the gingers were, the same amount as the time him and Amy nearly kissed after Herbology. He glared at them eagle eyed. You have to interject, you have to do something...

Amy spilt some soup on her face because she was paying far too much attention to Ron than her food. "Oh, god, sorry!" She laughed, trying to wipe it off with her hand. "I got it." He smiled, as he softly brushed his thumb over her lips, removing the droplets. The contact was so little, but yet it spoke so much. Amy's heart rate increased, her breathing deepened. How did they go from half an hour ago normal friends, to this situation? Had this always been here? Did it just take one hug for her to realize there were sparks?  
>"G-got it." Stuttered Ron, but his hand was still on her face. Ron never stuttered, something was going on.<p>

Rory flew up into the air. Mels eagerly watched him do so, as always. She intersected what he was going to do. But this had to happen, she would have to prevent him from getting to the pair. "Hey Rory!" She shouted, running up to him.  
>"N-not now." He snapped, batting her away.<br>"Rory it's important!...Please!" She was getting desperate.  
>"What is it? Quickly?" His eyes were still locked on the ginger brigade. Mels needed something, fast.<br>"I-It-It was Draco who pretended to be you!" She snapped. Damn, was she supposed to tell him that?  
>It did the trick, she had his full attention now.<br>"D-Draco took Polyjuice Potion. He stole your tie and talked to Amy, said all those horrible things. He's the reason everybody hates you!"  
>"I knew it! I KNEW it! Amy!...Amy!" He tried to call her over, clear things up, but when he made the mistake of turning his head back to the ginge, his happiness quickly faded.<br>They were kissing. _They were kissing._  
>"Oh...my..g-" He muttered, his heart sinking. He was too late. He had waited for so long, and it was already over.<br>Mels instantly pulled him into a hug, there was no way she couldn't comfort him now.  
>"It's okay Rory...It'll all be okay." She whispered sympathetically, rubbing his back. She was pretty sure he was already crying slightly.<br>"Let's get you out of here? OK?" She lead the boy away.

Amy smiled, withdrawing her lips from Ron's. "Well that was..."  
>"...Unexpected."<br>"G-good though...right?" She asked shyly, looking away slightly.  
>Ron put his hand on her cheek and tipped her head back towards him.<br>"It was...great."  
>Ron hadn't kissed a girl before, so the fact that Amy was his first probably made him instantly like her even more.<br>She placed another feathery kiss onto his lips, before standing up. "Oh god, did we just kiss in-front of half the school?"  
>Ron laughed, taking her hand. "I guess we did."<br>She giggled, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Shall we go down by the lake or something? Somewhere less, in every-bodies face."  
>Of course, she had no other intentions than kissing, she was only eleven. Especially with Rory and The Doctor still lingering somewhere in her brain. But still, Ron made her feel good about herself, and for the moment, that was all she needed.<br>The ginger boy agreed, and they walked out hand in hand.

xxxx

Mels spent the day trying to comfort Rory. She wished she could just tell him that she knew the future, she knew Amy and Rory would get together, but unfortunately she didn't have that privilege. Devastated was not the word that could describe him, he was so much worse.  
>"I blew it! I blew it! I had so many chances when we were friends, but I was too scared to tell her, it's my own fault I guess."<br>"Rory, it's not your fault, it was Malfoy's...you and her could well be together now if he hadn't messed her up."  
>That didn't make Rory feel much better, only now he was plotting his revenge. He'd do more than punch him, that's for sure.<br>"I mean!...Those two, it's like, insest! God knows what their Christmas present to each other will be..." Mels punched him softly in the chest.  
>"Listen to me! Their relationship is based around situation. Amy needed comforting and Ron well...he's not blind, the girl is good looking. The point is, you could change Ron for anybody else, and the same thing would've happened. Comfort Romance has a pretty quick expiry date. They'll be over before you know it."<br>Mels's logic did kind of make sense. Amy and Ron were not in love with each other, he was sure even Amy knew that. He breathed deeply. It'll be fine. When you return from the Holidays, they'll already be over. She'll realize what she's missing and fall into your arms Rory, don't worry.

xxxx

Amy and Ron sat down beside the lake, holding hands. As the cold winter breeze flowed through her hair, it sunk in what she was doing. She liked Ron, alot. She cared about him. She liked being with somebody. Secretly, she was a romantic person, she just found it hard to express her emotions. So the fact that they had kissed so spontaneously helped. They didn't need to go into deep conversations about declaring their love, or any of that. She knew this wasn't serious. She didn't want it to be. She just wanted somebody for herself, what's the harm in that? She would've had Rory if the past few weeks had panned differently, but that was all in the past now. All that mattered, was how she felt. She felt fulfilled and happy. That was enough for her, besides, she wasn't hurting anybody else.

* * *

><p>Ugh sorry for the late update and the shorter chapter length, I've been so busy!<br>I'm seriously running out of ways the postpone Amy/Rory now, so I had to bring a relationship into the equation! I apologise that it's a bit random of me and not well written but yeah.  
><em>Hope everybody is well! :) <em>


	15. The Christmas Holidays

_-Christmas Eve:  
><em>  
>Most of the students had left school to see their families, leaving a small few who were allowed to roam the castle as they pleased. Hermione had ordered Ron and Harry to search for further clues on Flamel, but Ron spent most of his time with Amy, while Harry continued working on his Quidditch skills, despite the bitter cold. However, today all the Gryffindor's seemed to be together in the common room, Ron handing out various varieties of sweets he had smuggled from the Great Hall, and Harry teaching Amy how to play chess.<br>"You know, you really should ask Ron to teach you, I'm not good enough." He sighed, taking Amy's Queen.  
>"No, you just fail to realize that I cannot understand Chess. Nobody can teach me, not even Ron."<br>"Challenge Accepted." Laughed the ginger boy from behind her, offering a jelly bean. Her mind cast back to the train with Rory, it had been a week or so since she had seen him. She sort of missed having him around. She wondered how he was doing.

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks."  
>"It's Christmas! Don't tell me you're dieting." She watched as her Knight also got taken by Harry. She had about 4 pieces left on the board.<br>"Well, it's actually Christmas _eve_, and I'm not dieting, I just, don't want to make myself ill by eating some rotten egg flavoured sweet."  
>She sighed, knocking over all her remaining pieces. "I give up, you win Harry."<br>Ron watched Amy make her way over to sofa, throwing herself down onto it, staring into the fire that was blazing ahead.  
>"Are you ok?" He asked, perching onto the sofa-arm, next to her.<br>She twiddled her hair, whilst shaking her head slightly. Ron pulled her upright and they hugged, as she softy began to cry into his warm arms. Ron was never quite sure how to deal with these situations, so he mouthed Harry for help. He just shrugged, setting up the Chess pieces again.  
>"I'm sorry I just...I miss everybody so much. My classmates, my Aunt, the Doctor..."<br>"Doctor who?" Ron asked, gently letting go of her.  
>Amy instantly regretted what she had let slip. "Oh, it doesn't matter...I'm going to turn in early, I'll see you all tomorrow." She smiled, as Ron gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.<br>"G'night Harry." She waved, as she made her way to her dormitory.

xxxx

Rory ran around Diagon Alley, in desperate need of presents. "Honestly Rory, talk about last minute." Sighed his mother, as he ran into a book shop. "I need to get my friend a present-" He panicked, scanning the isles. "Is this that...Amy girl? You never stop talking about her." Rory stopped looking through the books, turning his head round slightly. His mum sighed, walking towards him. "Rory...is Amy your girlfriend?" She asked, softly.  
>Rory wished he could say yes. The amount he talked about her, it was probably obvious that he was crazy about her, but he didn't have the privilege of happily admitting that she was his.<p>

"She's just a really close friend..." He muttered, scanning the shelf again. After 10 minutes, he was about to accept defeat and move to another store when his eyes brushed over something. _Quidditch for Idiots:The Importance of Chasers. _He took the book out, and flicked through it. Laughing to himself, he went and bought it. It wasn't much, but probably a joke friendly present was the best thing to get her, to break the ice. After getting a few other bits and bobs, he returned home to get his owl to send the gift. Please, this better be worth it.

_- Christmas Day:_

Amy groaned, rolling out of bed, still half asleep. She could hear some commotion downstairs, and thought it might be worth checking out. She regretted this decisiton halway down the corridor, she was so slouched she may as well be crawling around. Vision still blurred, she looked out to see Harry putting down some ancient cloak thing. "What the hell is going on?" She moaned, leaning against the wall. The pair looked up to her grinning. She was in a cute polkadot nightie, and her hair was all over the place, it was some-what adorable. "Merry Christmas Amy!" They shouted in unison. She covered her head with her hands, trying to register what was going on. "Wait, it's Christmas?" She rubbed her eyes so she could see better. They two boys laughed. "Yeah, and you've got presents!" Presents? Who on earth would send her presents?  
>She grinned and ran down to them, as Ron gave her a quick hug. "Merry Christmas." He whispered again into her ear, squeezing her. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek as she got her first present. She exhaled. "Ugh, it's from my Aunt Sharon. Scarves for the winter. I don't like scarves, I will never wear them."<br>Ron put one round her neck for her. "I don't know Amy, I think it suits you." She smiled, reaching for another present. '_To Amy, Merry Christmas, Love from Mels' _Mels? That was sweet of her, they were friends, but they weren't_ that_ close. She wripped open the gift, to reveal a brown, raggedy tie. "W-w-what?" She muttered, examining it. She had recognised it instantly. "How, but- _what_?" She ran her fingers over the blue lines, fondling it almost.  
>"What is it Amy? Why did she get you some old tie?" Ron tried to snatch it off her, but she pulled in away.<br>"It's um, special. I'd rather you didn't touch it. P-private joke." Amy had no idea how Mels knew about the Doctor, or her encounter with him, or how she even got the tie, but she'd have to question her later.

"I um..yeah." She grabbed the next gift quickly, and read the tag. _For Amy: Merry Christmas, hope you are well! It's not much, I just saw this and thought of you! Anyway, have a nice day, hopefully you're having more fun than me! Rory xxx._ She smiled to herself, reading it over again. Rory was so sweet, it was heart warming. She opened it carefully to find a book, entitled _Quidditch for Idiots (+Gingers) : The Importance of Chasers_. She could help but laugh, she could tell that he'd scribbled on the ginger bit for a joke. It was such a sweet gift, bless him.  
>"Who's it from?" Asked Harry, who was examining his cloak again.<br>"Oh, um, Rory!" She beamed, reading the blurb. Ron instantly gave her look, he still didn't know that Rory hadn't said all the offensive things to her.  
>"Open mine!" He said, quickly changing the subject.<br>"You got me a gift? Ron that's so sweet, I mean, I didn't get you anything..."  
>"And you shouldn't feel the need to. You're my girlfriend. You deserve to be spoilt." He placed the gift into her hands. She grinned crazily as she opened it.<br>It was a small bracelet, with a golden little duck pendant attached to it. "Your surname is Pond...get-it?" She smiled.  
>"Yeah! That's so sweet... thanks Ron." She felt inclined to kiss him, and so threw her lips onto his. The bracelet was nice, but she preferred her necklace. She knew she'd have to wear it while they were still dating anyway. After their kiss ended, Amy brought all of her things upstairs, back to her bed.<p>

Before breakfast, she had to do something. She grabbed some parchment and wrote Rory a note. After addressing it to him, she got an owl that happened to be by the window take it to him.  
>Her attention then went back to The Doctor's tie. Was this some kind of sign? Was he nearby? She sure hoped so, but for now, there was nothing more she could do but hold the cloth in her fingers.<p>

xxxx

After a boring Christmas meal, Rory sat himself down, listening to his annoying relatives yabber on about how depressing life was for them. He heard a tap on his window, and looked out.  
>He didn't recognise the owl at all, but he could see that the message was clearly addressed to him. He opened the window and took the letter from it's claw. "Uhm...thanks?" He said to the owl awkwardly, as it flew off back to Hogwarts.<br>"What have you got there?" Asked his mother.  
>"Oh, a message, from somebody at school." He smiled. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he really hoped it was from who he thought it was. Earlier this morning he had received a message from Mels, but other than that he had heard from anybody at school all holiday.<br>He sat himself down, and opened the envelope.  
><em>Merry Christmas Stupid Face!<br>__Sorry we haven't spoken in so long, you should know how useless I am by now. Anyway, I just opened your present, thank you so much! It was so sweet, and I think I defiantly need to give it a read! I can't believe you changed the title, you cheeky thing! I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything, we weren't allowed to leave the grounds and I couldn't ask Sharon to pick something up for you. She got me some scarves, that I don't like. Ron says they suit me though, so I might give them another shot :). Did you get anything from Mels today? I did, that was so sweet of her. You said you weren't having a good time? That sucks, maybe next Christmas you should stay at Hogwarts? Well, I hope it isn't too shabby, I don't really know how to cheer you up sorry! I can't wait to see you again once the holidays are over, a new term means a fresh start, hopefully things can all go back to how they were. I'm rambling now, I'll be as bad as you if I'm not careful! So, I'm going for breakfast now, hopefully I'll hear from you soon? Love Amy :) xxx  
><em>For somebody 'who doesn't know how to cheer him up', Amy was doing a pretty good job. He was smiling controllably, re-reading it over and over. Every sentence was cute, and her handwriting was beautiful. And then of course, what he was more caught up on than the rest of it, was the last two words. _Love Amy :) xxx_. He hadn't said love because he didn't want to freak her out, but she had _chosen_ to use them to him. He instantly wanted to run upstairs and write a reply, but his Mum wanted his help with the dishes.

xxxx

Amy caught sight of Mels late afternoon. "Hey!" She called, running after her. Mels turned round, and smiled back at Amy.  
>"Merry Christmas!" Amy flung herself onto the girl, which pleased Mels also.<br>"How did you- I don't understand!" She seemed overjoyed rather than angry, Amy had finally found somebody that might lead her to her raggedy Doctor. Somebody who'd believe that he was real.  
>"Oh, you got my gift then?"<br>"Yes! Where is he! Is he waiting for me?" She asked happily.  
>"Is who?..." Mels asked, this was killing her.<br>"The Doctor! You gave me his tie!"  
>"What Doctor? I didn't give you a tie...I got you chocolates. How embarrassing, I must've given you the wrong thing! Sorry Amy!"<br>"B-but that's the Doctors tie, how do you have it?"  
>"My parents gave it to me, shoved it into my suitcase, that's all. I'll go and get you your real gift now, okay?" Of course, she wasn't lying, her parents had given it to her.<br>Amy was miffed, how could she just happen to have his tie, and wrap it for her without realizing it clearly wasn't chocolates.  
>"N-No, I'm happy with the tie. You eat the chocolates, enjoy yourself. Hey, that can be your gift from me!" She winked.<br>They wished each other well and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Doctor Who tomorrow! I cannot WAIT, this episode looks AMAZING! More Amy&amp;Rory fluff that will show me up :'D<br>Let me know what should happen next! Part 2 of the holidays still to come, which means more Rory/Amy letters :)  
><strong>xxx <strong>


	16. A Kiss under the Stars

Rory and Amy continued to exchange letters throughout the Christmas period. The days remained the same, Ron trying to teach Amy chess constantly, but failing as she always had other things on her mind. She slept every night with The Doctor's tie round her neck, and spent an hour everyday fascinated by the mirror of Erised. Also, she became increasingly more suspicious around Mels.  
>Finally, New Years Eve came. Some students at this point were starting to return to Hogwarts, as the new term started only a day or so afterwards. But of course, the majority stayed at home to spend the evening with their families and friends.<p>

Amy had agreed to help Harry with some flying drills, and so she met him early in morning, the pair wrapped ferociously with warm layers and scarves. "Hey Harry!" She shivered, waving to him with her gloved hand. Harry could see that she was less than happy in the freezing hours of the morning. "You're regretting agreeing to help me, aren't you?"  
>"-Little bit yeah." She laughed, grabbing her broom. They set off, whizzing through the sky, Amy whacking bludgers in his direction. Harry manoeuvred around them, Amy getting more and more angry. "Take this Potter!" She screamed, smashing her bat into a nearby bludger with such force that it nearly clipped Harry's head. He put his hands up. "Ok! Ok I give in Amy! Stop!"<br>"Well that's not nearly good enough, you can't do that next year when Draco Malfoy is trying to annihilate you."  
>"I can deal with Malfoy, but I can't deal with an angry hormonal ginger."<br>She laughed and smacked another bludger towards him. Harry swung away, and made his way back to the familiar safety of the ground.  
>Amy followed, and they walked back to the castle together.<br>"So, how are things with you and Ron going?" He asked abruptly.  
>"They're...you know, ok."<br>"Ok? That doesn't sound very convincing."  
>She stopped, brushing her hair back with her hand. "It's just a bit, complicated."<br>Harry just nodded, she clearly didn't want to talk about it. "It's New Year's though, you never know what could happen."  
>"-Oh no, he hasn't planned me something has he? Oh god he's going to propose isn't he! Oh god oh god oh-"<br>"AMY! Calm down! We're not even _nearly_ old enough to get married."  
>She breathed a sigh of relief. What had gotten into her lately?<p>

xxx

The Great Hall had a particularly nice atmosphere in evening, as the tables were filled with special treats, wishing all of the students a Happy New Year. Amy joined the Gryffindor table as the night progressed. Ron finished his chicken wing, looking deep in thought. "Bad news Amy..." He sighed, finding it hard for the words to leave his mouth. "..H...Hermione is coming back tomorrow." He looked genuinely sad. Amy just smiled slightly, not commenting.  
>"We were just talking about resolutions. Have you thought of yours?"<br>She had.  
>"No, but I'm guessing yours is to stop eating?" The gang of them laughed at her remark, particularly the older Weasleys.<br>"Actually mine and Harry's is to not fail potions."

Amy realized hers in the abandoned classroom, telling the mirror about her day. She would find the Doctor this year. She had his tie, and an extensive knowledge of time travel thanks to the dozens of library books in her trunk. That _should_ be enough. And she also knew that Mels has something to do with him, but she just couldn't figure out what.  
>"Mine could be to actually understand the point of Chasers. I have Rory's book actually, I need to read that again."<br>"_Again_? You've read it already? You haven't read any of the things I suggested to you." The tension began to build between the two gingers.  
>"Well, no offence Ron, but I don't give a damn about chess. I guess it was fun at first but I'm not interested, nor am I in food, or any of your other crazy hobbies." She snapped.<br>"This is to do with Rory, isn't it! I _know_ you've been sending him letters."  
>"So what if I have? He's my friend. He's my friend and I love him." She couldn't believe the last part had even left her mouth. "I love him as a friend...as in the same way as Harry, and Hermione-"<br>"You _love_ Hermione?" Laughed Ron.  
>"Despite your beliefs, she's actually a nice girl, Ron. She's my friend."<br>She got up and removed herself from the table. "Where are you going? It'll be midnight soon!"  
>"So what? If you think I'm kissing you at midnight then you're going to be disappointed."<br>Amy fiercely stormed off, she needed to be away from everybody for a while. Wrapping her robe and scarf around her, she ventured the grounds, even though she wasn't technically allowed to.

xxx

11.50. Midnight just ten minutes away. Amy sat in one of the Quidditch stands, wondering if she should rejoin her classmates in the Great Hall. The problem was that she'd had to face Ron in there. She knew she'd have to apologise for having an opinion. She wasn't sorry, that was the only thing they really had in common was their hair colour, and that they liked sucking each other's face every now and then. She realized what she had to do. But she wasn't going to do it yet, not at New Years, that's just cruel. No, she would just sit here and say' Happy New Year' to her wand and a Quidditch pitch. It was freezing cold, but Amy didn't mind, the coldness was in her heart, she felt so alone. But she wouldn't for much longer.

"S-Surprise!" Bellowed a familiar, nervous voice. She swung round, the darkness of the night covering his face. She could see a long yellow and black striped scarf around his neck, but that was all. "Rory...is that you?" She asked, getting her wand out. He stepped towards her as she commanded_ Lumos_.  
>Her wand filled with a ball a light, and infront of it was a happy, nervous, young, and <em>stupid<em> boy.  
>"Hey Amy." He smiled, as she swung up and lept onto him.<br>"I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She asked, gripping onto him tightly.  
>"I convinced my family to let me spend New Years here. I never should've left."<br>She grinned happily, though they were no longer hugging, Amy still was holding onto him with her arms.  
>Rory looked at his watch. 11.59. "Well, looks like I got here just in time."<br>She laughed, putting her arms on his shoulders. "You're so stupid."

The bells began to chime, signalling that it was midnight. The two stared at each other, unaware of what to do. Amy moved forwards, there was almost zero space in-between them. Rory had no idea if Amy was still with Ron, and this term was all about starting over, he didn't want to mess things up. But then again, if there was a perfect time to kiss somebody, it was now. "Happy New Year Amelia." The words melted in the freezing cold air.  
>"You called me Amelia? You never do that." She giggled cutely.<br>"Well, there's a first time for everything." Her heart was jumping, but Amy was still extremely confused.  
>"H-happy New Year Rory." She smiled, not thinking of anything else appropriate to say.<p>

Rory's hand slid down her waist, as he carefully moved towards her, so their bodies were touching. They were both gazing into each other's eyes wantingly.  
>He couldn't take it anymore. She was so beautiful and wonderful, and she wasn't running away from him. He'd regret it if he didn't try.<br>He placed a hand onto her smooth, pale face. "You look so...beautiful." He whispered, leaning in.

Amy was going crazy. She shouldn't be doing this. This term was about herself. It was about her independence. But yet Rory was giving himself to her. He placed a soft kiss on her rosy lips, just to be safe. The last time he tried to kiss her, it didn't go to plan. She placed her arms around him and instantly started kissing him. He had given her a spark and she was off. It was refreshing to taste lips that didn't taste of chicken or bacon. She kissed him harder.

It took her a minute to realize what she was doing. She was cheating on her boyfriend and enjoying it. Stepping back slightly, her lips parted with Rory's. "A kiss under the stars, I've always wanted to do that." He smiled, pushing a strand of hair from her face.  
>"N-n-no." She muttered, looking around anxiously. She was <em>really<em> confused.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" He asked, trying to hold onto her hands, but they slipped away. He could see tears in her eyes.  
>"Rory...I have a boyfriend."<p>

His heart snapped. Not because she was still dating Ron, but because she was implying that they couldn't be together.

"I-I-c-can't do this Rory. I n-n-eed to...I-..." She ran towards the steps of the stands.  
>"Amy! Please, wait-"<p>

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I never should've done this. I know this feeling...like, like I need you. But this term is about me. I _can't_." She cried, before running downstairs. She felt like a coward. She was running away from what had just happened. It was real. She had just kissed Rory. But she had to run away. Run away and don't look back.

Rory remained on the stand, watching her flee towards to castle. For a moment there, he thought he had her. But now she was gone again. But there was one thing he could be certain of. She wanted him. She kissed him but she's too afraid to have anything real. To have him. There is still a battle to be won. Not all hope is lost. Not yet. Rory, you're halfway there.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated recently, it got a bit crazy with the start of term, and then I went into Pond depression after the past two episodes of Doctor Who.<br>Hopefully I'll update more regularly now.  
>And for those Amy11 fans, I have worked out a way for The Doctor to come in, and it's not too far away!  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)<p> 


	17. The Blue Box

_SWWAF: Yes, I have thought about this. Depending on where I take the story, I was thinking either Dumbledore would tell everybody that they've transferred school and they'd return in a later year, or the Doctor will actually leave Amy and Rory behind. If they did return, I'd need to decide what year they should come back to. GoF would be fun because of the TriWiz, and Amy could have loads of _Durmstrang boys running after her. Equally 5th year could be run because of Umbridge, and 7th year would be very interesting to see how Amy and Rory deal with the destruction of the castle and thinking they're gonna die and all (not that they wouldn't have that in the TARDIS), as well as Snape as headmaster (He'd personally victimize Amy probably :P). What do you think?__

* * *

><p>Amy woke up in a daze, the early hours fazing back into her memory. The fight with Ron, the kiss with Rory, how she had ran into the common room crying and instantly flying into her bed, hiding from everybody. "Amy-Guess who!" Squealed a girl from her bedside, shaking her.<br>"Ughhh...it's too early..." She moaned, burying her head into her pillow. The girl yanked her out of her bed, and Amy collapsed onto the floor. "What the-!" Amy shouted, getting up. She was defiantly awake now.  
>"Surprise!" Chirped Hermione, standing beside her, hair as frizzy as ever.<br>Amy grinned, she was happy to have some female company, but on the other hand, she had just been (literally) thrown out of bed.  
>The two girls hugged before Amy began to put her robes on. "So, how have you been? Did I miss anything?"<br>"Not really, nothing much has changed. How was your break?" Truth was, _alot _had happened, but Amy didn't want to have to remind herself of it all.  
>"It was nice, you should've come though!"<br>Amy smiled, throwing some lacy shoes on. "Next Christmas, I promise. Have you eaten anything?"  
>Hermione shook her head. "Thought I'd wait for you."<br>The flame-haired girl stood up and began to walk towards the exit. "Just so you know, things might get a bit sticky. I have some...unresolved issues with Ron, and I'm guessing he'll be in there now, stuffing his face with leftovers."  
>Hermione decided to not get involved, but just agreed to go to the Great Hall with Amy.<p>

Rory was already there, anticipating Amy's entrance. He finished his mouthful of pumpkin juice as he saw the two girls enter. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, Ron was there. He decided it would be best to sit and observe the situation instead of joining in with the conversation.

As soon as the ginger caught sight of Amy, he stood up and walked up to her. She couldn't tell if his expression was happy or mad. "H-hi" She stuttered, attempting to be civil. "So, thanks for turning up last night. Where were you? I checked the common room and you weren't there."  
>"I was...outside..."<br>"You're not allowed to do that! It's not safe! What are you playing at?" He snapped, clearly trying to dominate her.  
>"You can't tell me what to do any more Ron. I did alot of thinking last night, and I've decided...we um, we can't be together anymore."<br>Ron was in rage. "What! Because of last night? Because of Rory?"  
>"I don't want to be with you Ron. I'm breaking up with you."<br>"It _is_ Rory isn't it!-"

Rory heard his name getting shouted across the room, he wasn't sure what to do.  
>"Just leave them to it." Smiled a brunette Ravenclaw who was behind of him. He recognised her from the year above. "I'm Jennifer." She beamed, sitting down next to him.<br>"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Rory."  
>"I<em> know<em>. It's Amy right?" She asked looking at the ginger in a full blown argument with Ron.  
>"I don't know what you're on about, sorry." He nervously replied.<br>"I see the way you look at her, the same way that I look at y-I mean, y-you um like Amy."  
>Rory raised an eyebrow, and looked at Amy. "Yes." He sighed.<br>"She's a very lucky girl, then."  
>What's that supposed to mean? Rory was starting to get freaked out, and so stood up.<br>"Wait! Rory, sorry. I mean, you're nice, that's all."  
>He smiled at her falsely. "Thanks."<br>He turned around and swiftly walked towards the exit, but Ron spotted him. "Oi! Beak nose!"  
>Amy began to get more fustrated. "This isn't about Rory! Leave him alone, ok?"<br>"What do you think I am, a Hufflepuff? I'm not stupid."  
>"-You know what- you're just a clone of Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I ever liked you." She stormed out, Rory feeling inclined to follow, her, see how she was feeling.<p>

"Amy, wait up!" He shouted, as she stormed into the courtyard. She swung around, red faced. "Leave me be, OK?"  
>Rory stepped back slightly. Woah, she was angry. "S-sorry...I mean, I just need some space."<br>Rory nodded. "Yes, sure...space...yep." God, why are you so awkward? He continued to mutter as he turned away, and re-entered the castle. Space. He could do that.

xxx

For the next few months, Amy seemed increasingly quiet. She would spend most of her time with Hermione studying, it was doing wonders for her grades, but Rory worried about her. Clearly his and her idea of 'independance' were quite different. She was understandably no longer friends with Ron, so this meant she didn't ever hang out with_ 'that'_ crowd any-more. She occasionally got a word in with Harry, but it was normally just hello. She was very quiet in lessons, even though she knew all the answers. She always got full marks in tests and homework was always to a great standard. Basically, she was changing into a Hermione clone. Rory and her occasionally spoke, Amy had nothing against him any more, that was clear. But it just seemed like she wasn't interested in socializing anymore. He would often see Hermione helping Amy with her time travel fascination, explaining various ideas and concepts to her.

As the weather began to improve, the pair would study outside, and their evenings would be spent under Harry's invisibly cloak in the astronomy tower, looking at various constellations. Hermione was more than happy to have a proper best friend, although she did spend more time than usual with Ron and Harry, trying to discover more about Nicolas Flamel.

One lush spring evening, Rory caught Amy studying alone in courtyard, and grasped the moment to speak to her. "Hi Amy!" He grinned enthusiastically.  
>"Do you know what happens to an animagus when it is given Grindylow skin?"Amy asked, engrossed by her work.<br>"Uhmm, not really, sorry. What are you even doing?"  
>"It's called studying for your OWLs, Rory." She sighed, pitifully.<br>"Amy, they're in like, 4 years, you know that right?"  
>"Of course I know that Rory. But there's nothing wrong with prep-ing early. I'm aiming for top marks."<br>"Did Hermione tell you that by any chance?" He asked, sitting down next to her.  
>She sighed and put her parchment down. "What do you want? I'm busy."<br>"Can I not just say hello? I'm glad you're motivated with your work, but you know, we were friends. We were nearly more than friends."  
>She sighed, feeling uncomfortable. "Rory...I told you...-"<br>"I know! I know you want, space, but I wish I could talk to you like I used to."  
>Amy felt guilty. She had isolated herself from pretty much the entire year.<br>"Come up to the astronomy tower with me, Mels and Hermione tonight. It'll be fun."  
>Although Rory had no interest in star watching, he agreed, and with that, he left Amy in peace.<p>

xxx

"Oww! That was my foot Amy!" Squealed Hermione as the three of them huddled under Harry's cloak. Amy just laughed, and stamped on the petite girl again. "Woops, that was an accident too." She laughed, as they scrambled up to the Astronomy Tower. They opened the door and were reunited with the nights sky. "Ah, home." Smiled Amy, removing herself from the cloak. "Beautiful as ever." Rory couldn't deny, Amy's passion for the stars was refreshing to watch, she genuinely cared.  
>"Mels said that she was going to meet us here too, but there's no sign of her."<br>"This was her idea to go tonight as well, it's not very starry up there." Hermione stated, concerned.  
>"I don't know, there's a few up there." Smiled Amy, looking through the magnificent telescope. "Want a look Rory?"<br>He nodded shyly and put his eye up against the glass, looking up towards the galaxies and beyond. "...Wow. It's actually amazing."  
>Amy sighed. "You're just saying that.<br>"No I'm not! It really is, wonderful."  
>Amy ignored Rory's trance, as she heard something. Something she reconsigned instantly, but she couldn't be sure. It was a kind of whirring noise, coming from the ground below them. "Can...can you hear that?" Snapped Amy, listening intently.<br>"It sounds windy." Replied Rory, still looking through the telescope.  
>"No...no it's mechanical." She shot Hermione a look, and ran to the edge of the tower.<br>Frantically, she pulled herself half over the edge so she could see the ground below her.

There it was. A blue box. A glorious, police box. The letters shining, smoke fuming out of it. The Doctor. He had found her.  
>"Hermione!" Amy screamed, grabbing her. "What is it Amy?" She asked, scared.<br>"Hermione, It's _him_!" She squealed. Hermione instantly started to pay attention, and celebrated with the loud, screaming Amy. Rory looked confused, as he starred at Hermione shaking Amy. "I want to see!" She squealed, leaning over the edge herself.  
>Her face quickly dropped.<br>"Amy...Amy I don't see anything." Hermione sighed.  
>"What?" Amy looked over again. The box was gone.<br>"Amy...we've talked about this..."  
>"No! I'm not seeing things! It was really there, it was really him! I promise!"<br>"-Sorry, but, who?" Asked Rory, trying to get involved.  
>"Not now Rory." Snapped Hermione, trying to comfort Amy.<br>"It was him! He...he was here. He came back..." She sniffed, looking down once more.  
>"It was him..." She muttered, upset.<br>"I think we better call it a night." Sighed Hermione, grabbing Harry's cloak. She lead Amy off, not even looking at Rory.  
>He decided to look down, try to work out what the fuss was about, but there was nothing. What had she been so upset about? It was a man, was there another man in Amy's life?<p>

* * *

><p>Oooh, getting tense!<br>I'm trying to speed the time line along to the summer, because that's when things like the Forbidden Forest chapter happened. I'll try to update again soon!  
><strong>Don't forget to review, and I'm always open for ideas! <strong>


	18. Lost in a daydream

"Oh Amelia!" The Doctor laughed, ruffling her hair. "My magnificent Pond. I said I'd come back for you!"  
>Amy didn't care that he was late. Or that he abruptly left her to have a skewed childhood. All that mattered, was that he had found her. All the waiting had been worth it.<p>

"So! Past, present, future? What takes your fancy? Or we could go and find that libary. I love books. And maybe we could have a quick dip too? Round it off with a lovely bowl of fishie & cust. What do you say?"  
>Amy laughed in awe, he was <em>so<em> worth it.  
>"You're mad."<br>"I know. And that's what makes me so brilliant."  
>She grinned, as he took her hands. "So, you're what, ten years old? I could take you to Space Florida, their Disneyland is literally out of this world."<br>"I'm nearly twelve, actually. And thanks to you, I've matured considerably."  
>"Mature? PAH! Oh don't you worry, I can fix that in a jiffy."<br>He clicked his fingers, as the TARDIS door swung open, revealing-

"Wake up! Amy!" Hassled Hermione, shaking Amy awake. She wouldn't budge, instead she groaned into her damp pillow. "Are you _still_ crying?"  
>"I didn't think it was possible to wake up crying." She uttered, still gripping tightly onto the Doctor's tie that she had slept with.<br>"Amy this is ridiculous! You have to eat, you have classes, friends, you know, a life!"  
>The blotchy ginger raised her head from her pillow, looking into Hermione's eyes. "Well my life is <em>over<em>. Wake me up when the Doctor asks for me."  
>"Amelia Pond, you get out of your bed <em>right<em> now, or god help me I-" She grabbed the tie, and snatched it out of her hands, nearly ripping it. Amy whimpered slightly, and shot up.  
>"Careful! You could've wrecked it!"<br>The bushy haired girl stared at the tatty and dirty tie, before raising her eyebrow.  
>"Well you know...wrecked it<em> more<em>."  
>Hermione threw the tie across the dormitory, Amy running after it like a hamster. "Well, <em>that<em> got you up." She smirked, as Amy fondled the material, comforted by having it with her again. There was an instant tension between her and Hermione, as she edged towards her.  
>"Look Amy. I'm sorry, I get why you're so upset, I do. I know this is hard, but-"<br>The ginger buried her head into Hermione's shoulder, softly crying again. Hermione slipped her arms around her, as a spontaneous reaction.  
>"Hey, hey, shhh. Come on now." She rubbed her back comfortingly, as Amy broke down into her arms.<br>A silky handkerchief was slipped out of her pocket, as Hermione let go of Amy slightly. "Can I?-"  
>Amy made a slight head gesture, and Hermione dabbed her tears from her delicate skin.<br>"Thanks." She whispered, sniffing. The cloth was placed into her hands.  
>"I'm guessing you'll want to keep it. Just take it easy, ok?"<br>Amy nodded, pushing her hair away from her face. Hermione was right. She _could_ get through today.

xxx

Rory sat in potions, Amy sitting beside him again, like they used too. Back when things seemed _easy_. Alot had changed in 6 months, that was for sure. She had made no effort to communicate with him, or anybody for that matter. She was tucked behind this little shell, letting her hair cover half of her face, her sleeves over her hands. Rory had gotten used to Amy being focused on work, but thing is, she wasn't working. She was daydreaming into her cauldron, stirring it endlessly. And Rory wasn't the only one who had noticed.  
>"Something on your mind, Pond?" Spat Snape, approaching her bitterly.<br>"P-pardon?" She stuttered, mixing her potion more ferociously. Had she done something wrong?  
>"You've been stirring mindlessly for ten minutes now. Look at your instructions."<br>"Sir I-"  
>"<em>Look...<em>at your, instructions." A shiver was sent down the girl's spine, she was terrified.  
>"Read it to me."<br>She gulped hard, before proceeding. "S-s-step fourteen...s-s-stir"  
>"Stop mumbling, girl!"<br>"Step fourteen, ." She almost vomited the words out. This would be her death.  
>"So tell me, why you think you can be an...<em>arrogant<em> little Gryffindor, and stir it for 10 minutes?"  
>"Be-um...I..."<br>"-Because I told her too." Interjected Rory.  
>Snape slowly moved his head round to the Hufflepuff.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"I-I wanted her sabotage her potion...sir. S-she's better than me, and I was fed up of it. So I told her it works better when you stirred it for 10 minutes."<p>

There was an awkward silence between the trio. "You may be gullible Miss Pond, but I am not. 20 house points from Gryffindor...and you Williams, 10 from Hufflepuff for outright lying to me." He hobbled away, Amy noticing that his leg was still wounded from Halloween. It must have been a bad accident, whatever it was.

Rory watched her scrape a chunk of hair behind her ears, biting her lip. "You shouldn't have done that." The words muttered out of her mouth, as she stared at their feet. "You were shaking. I couldn't just _stand_ there." He leaned around to try and catch her eyes, but they were still firmly fixed downwards. It was 2 steps forwards and 10 steps back. "T-thankyou." He gave a slightly smug grin, wondering if he should bring up the night before. Bring up _him_. Whoever _he_ was.

Turns out Rory didn't have to.  
>"About the astronomy tower...I'm sorry you had to see that."<br>He waited for an explanation, but she remained silent. "So...what was that about?" He was trying to ask as politely as he could.  
>"It's...well. It doesn't matter."<br>The bell chimed, and Snape dismissed the class.  
>The glared at Amy as she approached the door.<br>"I hope you'll be paying attention next lesson, or you'll be in _deep_ trouble." He snarled as she left.  
>She cursed him under her breath, she was more than annoyed with the man. Unfortunately, Snape caught this remark.<br>"Did you just mock me?"  
>"Technically, I didn't <em>mock<em>-"  
>"DETENTION MISS POND!" He bellowed, spitting on her face as he delivered the words.<br>Her body went cold, still unable to figure out what Snape had against her.  
>"I believe the giant wants some help in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night. You will serve detention then."<p>

xxx

"Can you believe that?" Amy shrieked, throwing her fork down onto her plate. "I mean, the cheek of him to-"  
>"Hey, Amy! Caalm." Laughed Mels, beside her. "I'm serving detention too, apparently you're not allowed to use transfiguration on other students. Even ones that are really annoying. Can you believe that?"<br>Amy was almost impressed, only really talented students could do that, let alone a first year.  
>"Anyway, count me in on plotting revenge on Snape."<br>"I wasn't going-"  
>"Oh<em> come on<em> girl! I'm not going to let him get away with that! We could smash up his store cupboard, plant stink bombs...what'd you say? Take your pick."  
>"I'll um, think about it." She sighed, playing with her food.<p>

"Are you thinking about _him_?"  
>Amy knew Mels wasn't talking about Rory. She had no idea how, but the tone she used, she meant the Doctor.<br>"You set me up, didn't you? Come on Mels, the tie, the weird fortune telling, fish fingers and custard..."  
>"Hey, fish fingers and custard is <em>delicious.<em>"  
>"Mels, stop avoiding the question. This is important. This matters."<br>"When you're older, it'll make se-"  
>"NO DAMMIT!" She slammed her fist on the table, grabbing everybodies attention momentarily.<br>"I am fed up of being lied to, manipulated, confused. I need answers Mels. I just want to know where he is."  
>"I-I-don't know. I genuinely don't Amy. I can't help you-"<br>She shot off in the other direction before Amy had a chance to speak another letter.

xxx

Dark became light, and a new day arrived. Amy awoke, dreading the evening in the forest with Hagrid. To her amazement, she wasn't the only one. As she proceeded into the common room, she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry arguing.  
>"This is your fault! What did I say? I said we shouldn't be out this late. I <em>said<em> we'd get caught! My perfect record, gone! I hope you're satisfied Ronald."  
>"Hey- I'm not happy about this! There are spiders in the forbidden forest! I hate spiders...this is Harry's fault."<br>"What! Why-"  
>"Hang on, did you get a detention?" Asked Amy, trying to place everything together.<br>"Thanks to those two imbeciles, yes. Tonight, same as you."

At least she wouldn't be left alone with Mels now. That would have murder written all over it.  
>Ron still glared at Amy, the idea of being around her all night didn't thrill him.<br>"Look, we're first years, we wont be made to do anything dangerous. It'll be picking up leaves or something."  
>He laughed at her. "You can really tell you're basically muggle-born."<br>"I am not-"  
>"You may as well be."<p>

_You may as well be_. He really was a jerk sometimes.  
>But still, what could she do. She had no choice but to make her way to lessons, and go to Hagrid's Hut in the evening.<br>Besides, what was Ron on about, nothing dangerous could happen tonight. Why would it?

* * *

><p>I have some very bold ideas for the next chapter, which is why I decided to cut this chapter short, and break them into two parts.<br>I'll try to update again this week, we'll see how things plan out!  
>Keep commenting and reading guys, I love you all! xxx<p> 


	19. The Forbidden Forest

"This is your fault!" Amy screamed, falling onto the muddy floor, crying in pain, like she was crying tears of blood.  
>"My<em> fault<em>! I was saving you! You can admit it now, he's gone!"  
>"That's the point isn't it! He's <em>fucking GONE<em>."  
>Rory had never heard Amy swear before, nor had he seen her so upset, for a reason he couldn't understand. Hell, he never understands.<br>He offered his hand to pull her from the filthy earth, but she shot up on her own, scanning the surroundings.  
>"I can't believe this." She muttered, wiping her eyes. "I was so close."<br>Rory was wondering what she was close _to_. Death? Drugs? Maybe even rape.

"Have you ever met someone Rory...someone who you just instantly...connect to. You don't know why, but everything they say just makes sense in your head, they could be speaking nonsense but your brain translates it into something so..._beautiful_. And then they leave, as everybody has to, and you're just playing their words over and over in your head, trying to imagine how you were feeling in that moment, but it's never the same. Time passes, and you think maybe you were just playing it up in your head, they weren't that brilliant after all, maybe. But then, you find them again, and you remember how you felt all those years ago...complete. Your younger self took it for granted. But now-now they're just, gone. You're craving them. More than anything on this planet. Not a want, but a _need_."

Rory stared at her, he didn't understand anything of what she was saying, but it sounded _beautiful_.  
>"Amy, I-"<br>"-Have to leave. He's out there Rory. Why am I standing here talking to you? I should be searching the castle!"  
>"But-"<br>"-Don't even try anything. You've done enough. Don't you _dare_."

She flew across the field towards castle in her epic conquest.  
>Rory felt a warm hand press on his shoulder. "She's gone. I'm sorry."<br>"What do you mean, gone?" Whatever is going on, I'll work it out. I'll get her back..."  
>Mels smirked slightly, because she knew that he would. But not for a long time.<br>"Maybe we should just get some sleep, it's been a long evening."  
>"Who...who is he?" Asked Rory. He finally had plucked up the courage to ask.<br>"He's a Doctor. A magnificent, mad man. He's going to cure Amy. Just _let_ him. Because once she's cured, she'll be yours Rory. I promise."

Rory smiled; he believed her. For some odd reason. He didn't question her, he just grinned and Mels.  
>She rubbed his arm comfortingly, before leading him back to the Castle.<p>

xxx

**Earlier that Evening**

"Alright! Gather 'ound ya misrable lot." Barked Hagrid, as a fiercely wrapped up Draco and Mels joined Harry and Ron, with Amy and Hermione, who were glued to each other. They were both scared, but also cold, and were attempting to keep warm. "Right, we're looking for a unicorn-"  
>Amy heard the word Unicorn and calmed down. Unicorns were happy creators, completely harmless. She had told Ron it would be fine. She probably should listen to Hagrid's instructions, but she decided against it.<p>

"Ok, Draco, you go with 'arry. Hermione and Ron come with me, Mels and Amy you 'air up too."  
>"Amy with Mels? That's not a very good idea-" Launched Hermione, but Hagrid stopped her.<br>"This is detention, not a school trip. You do as yer told. "  
>Amy exchanged a death glare with Mels, as the groups split up, looking for unicorn blood around the forest.<p>

xxx

"So, what are you going to tease about my future today." Muttered Amy, after an awkward twenty minutes of silence.  
>Mels remained silent, scanning the floor for any shiny liquid.<br>"Just, tell me where he is. I'll leave you alone Mels. I'll give you anything you want."  
>"He's closer than you think-"<br>"No! Don't play this crap Mels. I'm tired... exhausted. I'm freezing. I've been waiting for him since I was tiny. I just want to know where he is. No riddle rubbish."  
>She smiled. "Don't worry, I know the waiting game. I really do. And it's almost over Amy."<br>The ginger didn't care that Mels had told her she would find the Doctor soon. She was just angry.  
>"I told you. No. Games. <em>Tell me where he is<em>."  
>There was a scary seriousness in her voice, she was inanimate.<br>"Just wait and s-"  
>"NO!"<p>

Amy grabbed Mels and slammed her against a tree trunk, putting her arm against her neck so she could hardly breathe.  
>"TELL ME!"<br>"No, Look-"  
>She slammed her against the tree again, tightening her grip. Mels was unable to grab her wand, she was stuck.<br>"Please, Amy he's b-"  
>"YOU TELL ME OR YOU'RE DEAD!"<p>

"-Well, I know I'm hot, but I didn't know I was drop_ dead_ gorgeous." The man from behind the girls laughed at his own joke.  
>"Now now Amelia Pond, you've got a bit more fiery since we last spoke."<br>She instantly dropped all contact with Mels and swung round.

She saw a man. More than a man. She saw what she had seen in the Mirror of Erised for so long. Her past, her present, her future.  
>She saw the Doctor.<br>"I-is this real? Am I dreaming?" She asked, reaching out to his new tie. He felt solid, real. He smelt of fish.  
>"Well, I hope so, that'd be good news!"<br>They heard shouts from nearby.  
>Draco Malfoy was fleeing the forest.<br>"That on the other hand, is not such good news."  
>He laughed again, grabbing Amy's hand.<br>It felt good to feel his touch again. "Come along Pond!"

xxx

Harry could see the cloaked figure drawing closer to him. He felt cold, afraid. His scar was burning up, causing unbearable agony.  
>"It's okay we're Doctors!" Shouted the Doctor, jumping over a tree root towards Harry.<br>"Well, _I'm_ a Doctor. Amelia's useless." She raised her eyebrow, before turning her head.  
>"D-d-doctor..."<br>"Not now Amelia- I'm busy." He pulled out his sonic and began to scan Harry's scar.  
>"DOCTOR!" She screamed out, as a hooded monster moved up towards her, and pushed her to the floor.<br>"Amy!" Called out Harry, watching her getting attacked.  
>"Amy?..."The Doctor swung around "Oh you mean Amelia-aaah! Ok then! Hi!" The Doctor tried to remain calm, pointing his Sonic in the direction of the figure.<br>"Woah! Wow, okay then. Unicorn blood, that's pretty impressive, but you know you're not gonna last long on that stuff!"  
>"A...little help?" Asked Amy, trying to fight it off her.<p>

They suddenly saw a large galloping creature bound over them, knocking the figure away.  
>It was giant, brilliant.<br>"Oh! Centaur! Right, so, dark wizards, Harry Potter AND a Centaur! Well this_ is _Christmas!" He laughed, helping Amy up.  
>"Are you OK Pond?"<br>She smiled, nodding. "I'm magnificent."  
>"That, you are. I think we should leave Harry to talk alone with the Centaur, we're not really supposed to be in this part. Woops."<br>They fled the woods together, hand in hand.

xxx

"You came back! You came back for me!" She giggled excitedly, as she jumped into his arms.  
>"I keep my promises! Sorry the timing was a bit out, new TARDIS-<em>bit exciting<em>. But hey- I promised you a trip and now, Amelia Pond, you're getting one."  
>She grinned happily, until their beautiful moment was quickly ruined.<br>"AMY! Don't worry I'm coming!"  
>A familiar voice was sprinting down the hill to join them.<br>"Amy? You were Amelia?"  
>"Yeah? And now I'm Amy!"<br>"Amelia Pond...that was a _great_ name!"  
>She looked back at their first encounter, the promises, the disappointments. Her smile faded slightly.<br>"A bit fairytale..."

Rory Williams reached the bottom of the hill, and launched himself onto Amy.  
>"It's ok! You're safe!"<br>"What? How did you find out? It was some hooded thing, it's fine-I'm fine-"  
>"Leave her alone ok?"<br>Rory pulled Amy away from the Doctor, threatening him.  
>"Rory? Rory get off me! It's ok!"<br>The Doctor tried to reason with the young boy, but he had seized Amy and wasn't letting go.  
>"YOU JUST LEAVE HER OK? RUN!"<br>She struggled away from Rory's grip.  
>"Rory get the hell off me!" She could see The Doctor backing away, scared of Rory.<br>"Whatever he promised you Amy, you can't trust him."  
>"Rory it's fine! He's not kidnapping me he's a-"<br>"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Rory pulled out his wand, The Doctor instantly backing up. He couldn't stop the boy, his Sonic didn't do wood.  
>Amy was still struggling, screaming for him to get off her.<br>"RUN AWAY AND NEVER GO NEAR AGAIN, YOU HEAR? LEAVE US ALONE!"  
>The Doctor gulped and nodded slightly, staring at the screaming Amy.<p>

Maybe he should've never returned for her. Maybe he had made things worse.  
>He began to turn around, running towards the castle.<br>"DOCTORRRR! COME BACK! COME...BAAACCCKKK!" Amy was crying, screaming, struggling and dying all at once.

Finally, Rory couldn't hold her back any more, he let her go as she sprinted away, but it was too late. The Doctor was out of sight.  
>"DOCTTTTORRR!" She screamed once more, craving a reply.<br>But there wasn't one.  
>He had left her.<br>Again.

* * *

><p><em>We're almost at the end now, let me know what you want to see!<em>  
><em>Sorry this was slightly rushed, I wanted to update tonight so it had to be quick! <em>


	20. Amy's Choice

The sun arose over the castle, lighting up the grounds. Students began to awake, Professors began to teach; it could've been seen as just another day at Hogwarts. But for the select few, the events of last night still had left scars in their brain.

Harry had encountered the man who killed his parents, Mels had nearly been killed by her own mother, Amy had lost her Doctor, and Rory had lost Amy. Hogwarts didn't seem as magical as it had before. Little words had been exchanged over breakfast, and nobody had seen Amy since the terrors of the forest.

However, everybody did what they could, carry on. Just keep trudging along, and hope that things would get better.  
>Harry, Ron and Hermione began to question Hagrid about Snape, the philosophers stone still their main proirity.<br>Rory felt jealous that the trio even had a distraction, he was left wondering where Amy was, if she was ok, if she was safe.

The ginger awoke in the later hours of the morning, slouched up next to wall in the courtyard. She had spent the entire night unsuccessfully pursuing the Doctor, and had crashed there out of exhaustion. After a quick realisation of what had happened the night before, she rejoined her classmates in the afternoon, in a delightful potions lesson.

The golden trio were furiously taking notes on Snape, down to the tone of his voice. They were convinced that he was trying to steal the stone for Lord Voldemort. Amy shyly sat down to Rory, avoiding eye contact. He slipped a piece of parchment next to her, hoping they could talk out their issues, but she just smirked slightly and shook her head. The Hufflepuff decided it would probably be better if he didn't push her to talk to him.

The day progressed in a similar manor, until Amy finally spoke to Rory after Herbology.  
>The wait had been agonising, but it would be worth it.<p>

xxx

"I guess I have some explaining to do." The Gryffindor muttered, brushing Rory's arm with her pale hand to grab his attention.  
>"No...I'm sorry Amy. You don't need to explain anything you don't want to. I didn't realise he was a Doctor."<br>Her eyebrow raised, as if to ask how he suddenly knew.  
>"Mels." He sighed, answering her.<br>"That girl...well, who else would it be, let's be honest." She laughed slightly. It was the first time she had smiled to entire day.  
>"Exactly...Listen Amy, while I have your attention, I wanted to talk to you in private."<br>She merely nodded, as Rory guided her to the Quidditch pitch.  
>The field was completely empty, they were safely alone.<br>The grass was crisp, and made a crackling noise as they walked across it. The tension between the pair was building, as the silence lingered for longer. They could've heard a pin drop.

Rory took a deep breath, and began. It was time.

"Firstly...I know times have changed Amy. You're different...I'm well-I probably have changed, and this Doctor has become part of your life. But, I wanted to take you back to only a few months ago. To New Years Eve. We kissed Amy. I kissed you and you kissed me back. That happened, no matter how much you try to block it out of your memory. You wanted time, you _needed_ time, and that was fine."  
>Amy could see a 'but' coming, as she breathed deeply.<br>"-But it's been months Amy. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep running after you, waiting. I know we're not on the best terms after last night, but I feel as if it's now or never. One of us could've died last night. I just...I want to know if I'm wasting my time, running after a girl like you."

He seemed very in-control and stubborn, but Amy could feel Rory's walls coming down. He was vulnerable, but trying to hide it. He was being very sincere.  
>Amy began to flash backwards, over the course of the year. Whenever she was hurt or upset, he was there for her. He had been more than a friend.<br>There had been problems, for sure, but that had been because of Draco, meddling, or Ron. It was never actually his fault, he had never intentionally hurt her feelings.  
>And yet, what had she done? Turned her friends against him, hated him, blanked him, she was constantly mad at him. Hell, she even thought he was gay for a while. When had she ever returned the compassion, the care, the love? That cold, dark, New Years Eve, she had felt whole, completed in that one kiss.<br>But yet she ran. She ran, insisted on needing time. He waited. He had _still_ waited for her, continued to love her from afar.  
>It was not unreasonable of him to finally be wanting an answer.<br>You can't run forever.

She could never meet the Doctor ever again, but if she had Rory, maybe it would make it ok. Maybe she needed someone. And if there was anybody in the universe that she truly loved, it was Rory. He had protected her last night, it was never his fault. She had to put things right. He deserved a chance, a proper one. Her answer was clear to her now, like it'd been screaming out since the day they'd met.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked, grinning.  
>"...W-what?"<br>Rory was in a state of shock. He was preparing for the worse. For her to say she didn't love him, she never would, and for him to just leave her for eternity. But no, now she wanted to date him?

"Tomorrow, we should you know, go out. O-on a da-"  
>"-I'd love too!" Rory replied all to quickly, his cheeks flashing red with embarrassment.<br>"...If I can make a day with out being a complete idiot."  
>"Oh, that'll never happen." Joked Amy, laughing.<br>Almost simultaneously, the pair became intertwined in a hug, holding each other. It was almost like they had finally found each other, and now they never wanted to part.

"I'm_ so_ sorry." She whispered into his ear, as she heard his heartbeat thumping against her chest.  
>Rory tightened the hug, trying to squeeze all her insecurities out of her. "You shouldn't be, Amy."<br>He could hear Amy cry slightly, as tears rolled down her cheek.  
>"It's ok. Please don't cry. Please." She sniffed loudly, trying to hide her emotions in a grin. Naturally, the hug faded away.<br>"So, tomorrow evening then? I'll pick you up outside your common room." Confirmed Rory.

Amy agreed, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. Everything felt so, _right_.  
>"I'll see you then, have a great day!"<br>"Oh I _will_."  
>Dammit Rory, you're being an idiot again. How did I ever get little ol Amelia to like me again?<br>She laughed, ruffling his hair, like he was a dog. "You're so stupid." She laughed, before beginning to walk back towards the castle.

Rory pinched himself.  
>Did that just happen?<br>Am I going on a date with Amelia Pond? The same Amy I've spent the year almost obsessing over?  
>It would have to be perfect.<br>Where would she want to go?  
>What would she want to do?<br>What would she like to eat?  
>Rory knew he had a lot of planning to do. It was as if tomorrow was his wedding, not his first date.<p>

xxx

Amy crashed into her pillow, grinning unstoppably. Why didn't she just do this in first place?  
>This was happening, finally.<br>She had hid her feelings for so long.  
>But they were out.<br>Nothing could stop her.  
><em>Nothing.<em>

"AMY!" Screamed Hermione, throwing the dormitory door open.  
>She was panting, holding a piece of parchment in her hand.<br>The ginger threw herself upright, staring at the flustered brunette.  
>"Hermione? What's going on?"<br>She regained her normal breathing pattern, and handed the note to Amy.  
>"I found it in the common room. I couldn't believe it so I found Mels and she told me it was real so-"<br>"Hermione shut-"  
>"So I ran back but you weren't here and I had to-"<br>"Hermione I-"  
>"But now you're back and-"<br>"HERMIONE!" She screamed into the girls face.  
>The girl looked shocked, scared, and appalled all at once.<p>

_Sorry about running off last night!  
>But I promised you a trip, didn't I?<br>Meet me at the boat house as soon as you receive this-  
>Come along Pond!<br>Your Doctor. _

Her thumb traced over the lines of raggedy handwriting.  
>He wrote this.<br>He had held it in his hands.

"Oh my god." She muttered, reading it over and over.  
>Hermione was on the verge of squealing with excitement.<br>"Well go on then! He's waiting!"  
>"Wait- I just need time to think-<br>"Are you _kidding_ me Pond? You've had_ years_ to think about the Doctor. All you've ever done is complain about him, constantly. Waited. And now he's offering to see you, and you want to wait for longer? Do me a favour and get your ginger mane DOWN THERE!"

Amy had never seen Hermione so enthusiastic and angry. It was intimidating.  
>"Ok-Ok! I'm going!" She grinned, grabbing her cloak and wand.<br>"I'm going, to see the Doctor. You know, just casually...Ok...ok..."  
>Hermione giggled, and pushed Amy towards the door.<br>"GO!"

Amy turned back at Hermione, and winked at her. "Thanks, thanks for everything Hermione. You've been amazing. If I don't come back...I'll miss you. Ok? Take care."  
>Hermione had been Amy's best friend. It seemed weird, seeing as she despised her at the start of the year. But they had been there for each other, been through so much. She wasn't lying. She <em>would <em>miss Hermione.

"I'll miss you too."  
>Hermione was coping less well, and was nearly in tears. She had hardly any friends. Amy was her only study partner. If she left, what would she do? She'd have to settle with Ron. Ugh.<br>She sniffed slightly, trying to hold the tears back. "Just-go! Have fun!" She smiled, as Amy flung her arms around her.  
>"You'll see me again."<br>"I know."

And that was that.

xxx

The Boat House was dead silent, it almost creeped Amy out. She was breathing intensely.  
>What if this was a prank?<br>"Draco." She scowled, thinking of turning back.  
>Maybe it was never meant to be.<p>

"Pond!" Bellowed a voice, jumping down from the upper level of the boathouse.  
>The Doctor landed on one leg, and struggled to keep his balance as one leg became jelloid.<br>"Well that was...graceful." He laughed, turning to Amy, who was in a state of shock.

After all this time, all the dreaming, all the searching. Every book that she ever read, every theory she ever invented.  
>She never <em>actually<em> thought this day would come.  
>Subtly, she pinched her own arm.<p>

"You're not dreaming. I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but no. This is real..._I hope_."  
>Amy laughed, as she walked towards the crazy man.<br>Her eyes were focused on one thing.  
>"You've changed?"<p>

"I did. To hell with the raggedy! Do you like?"  
>He did a sassy twirl on the spot, showcasing his new attire.<br>He was wearing an awful tweed jacket, but Amy wasn't so bothered about that.  
>"B-bow tie?"<br>"Bow ties are cool!" He smiled, adjusting it slightly.  
>She nodded, slightly embarrassed, before looking towards the TARDIS.<p>

"She's all fixed now. Ready for the big stuff. So, Amelia Pond, beautiful, impossible Amelia Pond, what do you say?"  
>"P-pardon?"<br>"Other planets, wanna check some out?"  
>"What does that <em>mean<em>?"  
>"It means-it means...come with me."<br>"W-where?"  
>"Wherever you like."<p>

She breathed heavily, caught in a moral dilemma. Of course she wanted to go.  
>But she'd have to leave everything.<br>Her friends.  
>Her family back home.<br>Her education.  
>But worse, she'd have to leave Rory.<p>

"C-could you get me back for tomorrow evening?"  
>"It's a time machine, I can get you back for five minutes ago-what's tomorrow evening?"<br>"Oh, just, you know..._stuff_."  
>"Ok, back in time for...stuff. Is that a yes then?"<p>

Amy looked around, only to notice that her and the Doctor were no longer alone.  
>"Say yes, Amy." Demanded a strong, haunting voice.<br>"Mels?" She shot around to see the Slytherin staring back at her.  
>"I have done so much to make this happen. To maintain the timeline. You <em>have<em> to say yes. You_ have _to go."

Amy always knew that Mels was intertwined in all of this. The way she spoke, acted, all of it.  
>"Dumbledore knows. He'll tell everybody that you've transferred."<br>"But Mels, I'll come back for tomorrow. I will. One trip."  
>"Then what are you scared of?"<p>

Mels had a point. But Amy couldn't help but be scared. She was running off with a raggedy man she met when she was little. She might not return.  
>"If-if I'm not back by tomorrow evening, will you tell Rory a message from me?"<br>The girl pulled out a piece of parchment, like she was prepared for that question.

The ginger took it out of her hand, along with a quill, and leaned against the wall of the boathouse.  
>"I don't know...I don't know what to say. Can't you-"<br>"Amy, don't you think he deserves something from _you_? _Your_ words, from_ your_ heart?"  
>"How do I begin to explain..."<br>"Song? Lyrics are good. I know you like Melodys." She laughed at her own joke, but of course no-one else got it.

Like a flash of lightening had hit the ginger, she began to scribble onto the parchment, nearly crying as she did so.  
>After she was done, she folded it in half, and handed it back to Mels.<br>"Please don't read it-"  
>"Of course I wont."<br>Mels had already read it. A _long_ time ago.  
>The gangly girl began to cry softly.<br>"Mels...will I see him again?"

She took her hands, and squeezed them tightly.  
>"Amy...Amy look into my eyes." The distraught girl did as she was told.<br>"You_ will_ see Rory again. But, it won't be for a while."  
>"So, I don't come back tomorrow then."<br>"Well, time can be re-written, but no, I don't think you will."

Amy nodded, stuck with a choice.  
>Stay, with Mels, with Hermione, with<em> Rory<em>.  
>Or leave with the Doctor, knowing that she probably wont return in a long time.<p>

"Will you ever explain who you are Mels?" She laughed, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted.  
>"Yes, one day you will. It'll all make make sense."<p>

Instantly, the two girls hugged tightly, like they were best friends.  
>The Doctor smiled. He had no idea what was going on, but he could tell Amy's choice.<p>

"Goodbye Mels."  
>"Goodbye mu-Amy. <em>Amy<em>."

After they parted, Amy made her way over to the Doctor. She examined the magnificent blue box in front of her.  
>"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library-and the swimming pool was in the library."<br>"Yeah, not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?"  
>Amy paused slightly. After this, there was no turning back. She was throwing herself into danger, and so much more.<br>The Doctor sighed at the ginger's silence.  
>"You wanted to come four years ago."<br>"I grew up."  
>The Doctor smirked. This was his favourite part. The whole 'it's bigger on the inside' scenario. He loved it.<br>"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that."

He clicked his fingers, and the door of the TARDIS flew open.  
>Amy gazed through the opening, like she was physically drawn to it.<br>She was too speechless to turn around, to take one last look at Mels, and the life she was leaving behind.  
>She just focused at the future she was embellishing herself in.<p>

She had made the right choice. Without a doubt.  
>The mad pair entered the TARDIS, as the doors closed behind them.<br>Mels smiled to herself as she watched the blue box disappear into thin air.  
>She had done it. She had maintained the timeline.<br>"Oh mother, the times you'll have." She laughed to herself, beginning to make her way back to the castle.  
>"See you in a few years."<br>She waved at the now empty boat house, and drew her attention back to the note cupped in her hand.

She was perfectly sure the news that Amy had 'transferred' would destroy poor Rory. But it's not like they wouldn't see each other again. They _had _to get together, or else, well, Mels would never exsist.  
>And so, she trotted back to the castle, stuffing the note in her pocket, preparing to deliver it to Rory the following day.<p>

As night fell on Hogwarts school, Rory lay awake happily in his bed. He anticipated the following day, the best day of his life.  
>The day that would never come.<p>

xxxxxx

* * *

><p>So! That's pretty much it for this fanfic!<br>Soon I'm going to add an Epilogue, focusing on Amy's note, as well as how Amy's disappearance affects the students.  
>I do intend to write a sequel, as Amy will return in one of the later school years, but I won't reveal too much!<br>Make sure you add me to your Author Alerts if you would like to be notified about the Sequel!

Anyway, this was my first ever fanfic so I hoped you enjoyed it, please feel free to review it e.c.t  
>As I said, I will add one final chapter perhaps later in the week.<br>Thankyou! xxx


	21. Epilogue

Rory happily munched his toast, occasionally dipping it into the yolk of his sunny side up egg.  
>He caught sight of Hermione, who rushed past the Hufflepuff table, puffy faced. "Hey!" He called out, waving ridiculously to her.<br>The girl stopped in her tracks sniffing. Cautiously, she turned around, facing the overjoyed boy. "You're in a good mood." She muttered, gripping onto her black book she was carrying, in an attempt to gain security.  
>"It's the big day! Me and Amy are-oh she will have told you. What's wrong with you?"<p>

What's_ wrong_? My best friend has run off, now I'm just lonely 'nerd'. I'm stressed about the stone, mad at Ron, and still juggling all of my exam prep with homework. I can't cope!

"Me? I'm fine. Just a little tired I suppose."  
>Hermione was tempted to warn Rory about Amy, mention that she was ill or something similar to that effect, but eventually decided it would be best to leave him, until he found out naturally.<br>She attempted to give him a smile, before hiding herself in her curly hair and running off. How was he going to find out? What if there was a search party? Would everyone assume she was dead?

xxx

Mels cautiously watched Rory for the entire day, waiting for the right moment to give him the news of 'Amy's transfer'. She soon realised that there _was_ no right time.  
>And so, as the afternoon began to draw to a close, the nervous women approached Rory.<br>"Hey Mels! Have you seen Amy?"  
>His expression could've been compared with an excited puppy. She had never seen him so happy.<p>

But his smile faded slightly, as there was no reply on Mels's part.  
>"Rory she's...she's..."<br>"-Y-yeah? She's what?"  
>He facial turned to concern, he knew what was coming. She was flaking out. She doesn't love him and she just wants to be friends. He knew the score.<p>

"She's gone, Rory."  
>His mind didn't register the sentence.<br>"P-Pardon?"  
>"She's<em> gone<em>. She got transferred last night."  
>"Transferred? But it's the end of the year almost? Where has she gone to?"<br>"I don't know...I'm sorry..."  
>Rory quickly turned his concern into serious anger.<br>He'd rather she had told him she didn't like him. Leaving seemed a bit rash.  
>"We had a date! Today! Why did she lie? Why would she do this to me?"<br>"Rory calm down!"  
>"This is <em>not<em> ok! She left me! She was scared and now she has moved school because she'd rather do that than see me!"  
>"No- no Rory you've got it wrong-"<br>"Have I? _HAVE I_?"  
>"She wants to be with you Rory, but she had to move. Something to do with Dumbledore..."<br>"She could've given me the heads up! Her address, what school she's going to, anything!"  
>"You'll see her again Rory..."<p>

Rory took a step back, evaluating the situation. He allowed his fingers to run through his hair deep in thought. After a brief period of awkward silence, he tried to reach a conclusion.  
>"You don't know that..." He breathed, woefully.<br>"She might love it at her new school, she might find somebody else, she might never return..."

Mels dived into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of parchment. She trembled slightly as she reluctantly handed it to him.  
>"What's this?" Rory cautiously asked, confusion painted on his face.<br>"It's a note, a note from Amy. Just before she left. Nobody else got a goodbye, nobody else got a note, only you. Don't you think that says something?"

Part of Rory wanted to read the note, the other wasn't so sure. "I _can't_..." he cried out softy.

"Why not?" Mels thought he would've been slightly more enthusiastic over the note.

"Because what if it confirms what I have been dreading?"  
>His hand began cave in, crumpling the note.<br>"No! Rory, she _wanted_ you to read this, not to discard it as rubbish!"  
>"T-time Mels, give me time."<br>He was beginning to lose his cool, like he could cry any second. "Thanks, Mels. S-see you around."  
>He flew off without another second to waste, he needed to be alone.<p>

Mels couldn't help but sympathise Rory, he had been through so much. She had no idea how difficult it would be to get the couple together. Their story could be made into a West End Production.  
>"One day." she laughed to herself.<em> 'The Ponds &amp; The Blue Box of Timey Wimey Stuff'<em>- she could see it now in shining lights. _The brand-new thrilling sci-fi romantic comedy._ Wow, that's alot of genres. "One day." She reassured herself.

xxx

Rory lay down on the grass, he had been doing so for many hours, contemplating whether or not to read the note.  
>"I guess, if it's not what I want to hear, i'll know now; I can try to move on."<br>He was shaking slightly, as he began to unravel the piece of parchment.  
>He breathed heavily, and read it.<p>

Then he read it again.

Once more.

He chuckled slightly, his eyes watering. "You and your muggle music."  
>The simplicity of the note baffled him, he wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't that. Her writing was fairy scruffy, she had clearly been in a rush. How did she make such a poetic, beautifully grafted piece of writing up on the spot? That's Amy Pond for you, I suppose.<br>He laughed again, trying to take the message with a positive outlook. But it was hard. It was really hard.  
>Rory was mad. He felt alone. He was upset.<br>It could be so long until he could see her again.  
>And that's if she still even wanted him.<br>So much uncertainty.  
>There were so many negatives to weigh him down.<p>

But no, you're not every other heartbroken boy in the country. You're _Rory Williams_.  
>You'll get through this.<br>You'll keep going, keep fighting.  
>Carry on with your life.<br>Keep waiting.  
>And that day when she shows her face once again, you'll be ready.<br>And you'll be willing to give her your everything.  
>In return for her eternal happiness.<p>

xxx

_The emotion, it was electric_  
><em>And the stars, they all aligned<em>  
><em>I knew I had to make my decision<em>  
><em>But I never made the time<em>

_In the dark, for a while now-_  
><em>I can't stay, so far<em>  
><em>I can't stay much longer<em>  
><em>Riding my decision home<em>

_- You can't understand why I'm doing this. Maybe you never will, Rory. But despite whatever I face, I know you'll be waiting for me.  
>And I'll return to you. Happily so. You'll get that date, you'll get everything. I can't stay, Rory- but I can <strong>always<strong> return._

_x_

* * *

><p><em>Ok! So that really is it guys :(<br>Oh and yes, I'm aware that song was released in 2008, but hey I've already messed around with the timing so, why not._

_It's beginning to get hectic at school, so I don't know when I'll start the sequel. Soon hopefully!_  
><em>I have some pretty diverse ideas with it, I'm going for a slightly different feel to this one. Expect alternating storylines from different time periods, War zones (literally), River Song, Romance, Plenty of heartbreak for Rory, Rebellious!Amy and a lot more! Oh, and expect the Doctor to be late, again.<em>  
><em>If you're interested in the sequel then please add me to your author alerts at the bottom of the page.<em>  
><em>Or check out my tumblr(ganglyfox) for updates.<em>  
><em>If you have any ideas for it- or feedback on this fic, pop in a review, or again, refer to my tumblr, anonymously or not!<em>

_Thank you everybody for reading, bless you all!_

_**Edit: The sequel has been started, it's called 'Sandstorms', look on my profile for it :)**  
><em>


End file.
